Gone
by Distant Storm
Summary: Repost!When G Revolutions goes missing, their girls decide to come together and find a plan to get them back. Then of course, we have backstabbing brothers, and a black phoenix that doesn't die. KaiOC Tyhil
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade, only my oc's and the plot line.

Author's note: This is a repost, an edited version. The original idea was indeed one that I like, and I'm going to try and get back to that one, since this little bugger of a story seemed to get waaaay out of the original path it was meant to follow.

Gone

Chapter One

Distant Storm

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been a year since their disappearance. _Who?_ The bladebreakers. Yes, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kai Hiwitari, Kenny, and the ever energetic Daichi had been taken. _Where?_ If people knew that, they wouldn't still be missing, now would they?

That day...so many things had changed.

Hilary cringed. She never thought she'd be a part of it again. Not for this purpose. But that night, when she had returned home from the police station, trying to figure out who hated the boys that much, Zoe "The Silent Soldier" Calinez, and coach of Hilary's first team, was sitting in her livingroom with her mother. That was just the beginning.

Now, she was a member of a team, with numerous members. There was herself, Meriam of the Saint Shields, Meriah of White Tiger X, Emily of the PPB All-Starz, and Zoe, their coach and previous Biovolt Soldier. The Blitzkrieg Boys were around for training occasionally, and made formidable opponents, who always gave them a challenge. Except Zoe. Zoe could take on all of the Blitzkrieg Boys, beat them and be ready for another battle. But that made sense. The only one capable of beating her to date was Kai. And that was years ago.

"Push it!" Zoe Calinez yelled to her teammates Meriah and Hilary. When they were training, or with friends, 'the Silent Soldier' was anything but silent. She had slammed an attack at the two of them. "Meriah's doing it right. Hilary! Cross your arms!"

"Okay!" The twosome made their way back to the edge of the dish, only to watch their blades stop spinning.

"Damn!"

"I thought we had it this time."

"I did too." All heads turned to see Mr. Dickenson standing behind them. "You girls are improving. Definitely."

"Any news?" This time, Emily was the one to ask.

"No. Not yet." Everyone looked to the ground.

Zoe then turned away from the group. "This is so stupid. I don't usually get mad, but I'm really pissed. I know who is to blame for all this."

"Who?"

"Voltaire. I just know it."

"How?" Hilary looked at her coach. "How could you know?"

"Look at this." The girl pulled something out of her pocket. The entire group nearly dropped dead.

"Why didn't you tell the police you had Dranzer?" Mr Dickenson said, showing a rare case of anger.

"They'd take him. How fair would that be? Would it make sense to have the police keep the beyblade?"

"Well, there are two sides of this" Emily started.

"No. There's only one logical side. You can't cage a phoenix."

"That's all sweet and everything, Zoe," Mr Dickenson said, "but Dranzer barely listened to Tyson." Hilary cringed.

"He listens to me."

"What?" The old man and the girls looked upon the punk rocker brunette.

"You heard me."

"But how?" Hilary questioned.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem possible." Meriam said, making her appearance known.

"When you've saved his master from certain death, take a beating for him, and get rid of black dranzer for the time being, you can control the real thing." The girl's two ponytails spiked above her head, and had a few black streaks running through each ponytail. The girl then attached the beyblade to the launcher and allowed it to enter the dish.

She swallowed and drew her hand into the air. "Dranzer! Come out!" The bird exited the blade and shrieked out of loneliness and anger. The rest of the people took a step back, fearing the now thrashing bird. Zoe, however, seemed to be the fearless one. She approached the bird. "I know you miss Kai. I know that." The bird turned to look at her. It lowered its head and let it brush against her hand.

"I don't believe my eyes."

"Oh God, I do believe I've seen it all."

"Zoe, why do you think it's Voltaire?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"Have we heard anything about him lately? No. And he's the only one who would take everything except Dranzer. Which by the way, I found it at the crime scene, if you wanna call it that." She rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do about our favorite tournament coming up?"

"I get to choose two teams. Them and another one. Everyone who has decent teams can go with either one or two. Since the BBA is so big, I have to do two. I know who the first team is. And then them."

"Mr. Dickenson, G Revolutions isn't here anymore. They've been kidnapped. They're _gone_." Emily said.

"I'll just pick the runner ups behind my second choice."

"No. You get two teams. One main team and another 'b' team. Keep your 'b' team, put us in, in the guys' place."

Everyone looked at Zoe, who had refused to be in a tournament since proclaimed world champion at the age of twelve.

"You _want_ to compete?"

"Yeah. Whoever kidnaped them _will_ surface. We both know that. So I'm going to compete. And find Kai."

"I think she just mentioned her priorities in reverse order," Hilary elbowed Emily in the ribs.

"Hilary, I heard that."

When both Hilary and Zoe entered the Hilary's house, Zoe went straight up to her room.

_It's time. I've got to find him._

_When I defeated black dranzer, I took on a special code, an order. Tala knows. He knows what I feel._

_I have to find them...Kai. I can feel him now, now that he needs me. That time Brooklyn defeated him, I knew he'd be alright. But I still went to see Tala. This time, though, it's different. He's hurting...more than usual._

_And what really scares me is this...I feel the exact same way he does. Just...just-_

_Just like before._

_I know I'm not normal. I've known that for all of my life. It's about time that I show them what isn't normal about me._

_I've got to find him._

_There's_ _just no other way._

Zoe came down, just in time for dinner. It was just the three of them. Hilary, Zoe and her mother.

"Hilary, I've got a name for the team."

"Well, tell us what it is!"

"Revolutions. Glorious Revolutions."

xxxxxxxxxx

_thanks for reading, and please review!_

_x3 Distant Storm_

**Edited: 10/27/06**


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I only own the plot and my oc's.

Author's note: this is a repost, I'm in the process of editing the story to make it much better than it was when I wrote it when I was in eigth grade. Now I'm in tenth, and hopefully it's getting a bit better.

Gone

Chapter Two

Distant Storm

xxxxxxxxxx

Hilary sat on the hill, looking over the park. She'd come there every day, even when sick, since the incident. That was the last place they'd been together. She hated to admit it, but the fact dawned on her while watching the sunset before returning home to find Zoe there. She loved Tyson. Sure, she'd felt attracted to him and his cute arrogance, but it was even more noticible with his absence. She felt this... tug, this ache whenever she saw something that reminded her of him. She wished that she knew something, anything about where he was. The _'I don't give a damn 'cause we both know you can't stop me' _attitude of Zoe would be hers for a day, just to get him back.

Speaking of Zoe, that girl had her work cut out for her. She could find and save Kai, but that would be the easy part. There were so many unseen, unspoken of emotional conflicts. She still loved him, Hilary could tell, since she last saw him in person. And that was years and years ago. But their relationship, their friendship had been brutally destroyed by black dranzer's talons. Literally. Too bad the world forgot that Zoe Calinez was a fighter. She'd make it work, if that was what she wanted, even if it took her life. Hilary smiled. Good old Zoe. That was one chick who'd never let her down. Never.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai remembered that day. Boris -may he rot in hell- sent Spencer, Tala, Brian, Ian, me, and Zoe, to the wilderness. He told us that in order to become better, we needed to be able to fight the world, and our environment, not just another blader. So he deserted us for five days in the frigid Siberian wilderness, in the beginning of January. We were about nine or ten. She was the oldest, next to me. Of course, she acted more mature than any of us at the time, and probably now, if she's even alive. Probably is, she always was a fighter. On this occasion, she proved that to all of us.

Her body temperature was always slightly higher than ours, maybe about 99 degrees Fahrenheit. When we left, she looked fine. We all knew that she could take a lot more than the rest of us. It just made sense.

We had been walking. Boris had said something about a cabin about three miles away from our drop-off point. No big deal, except for the blizzardous conditions. It took us five hours total, to even see the outline of the cabin. Then it happened.

She just passed out. Like that. I knew that despite her strength she was fragile. Like a candle, open to the wind. She just wilted away. Completely. It scared all of us.

_"Kai, do something."_

Tala had to swallow a sob to actually get that sentence out. I remember it all so clearly. He was the crybaby at the time, and I was the leader. Yes, Tala was a crybaby. I still remember the feel of her skin when I had picked her up. The dark chestnut hair, all those black streaks. It was soaked. I had carried her bridal style. When we finally entered the cabin, it had electricity. It was warm.

Her temperature, as read by the thermometer was ninety-five degrees Fahrenheit. That temperature was deadly. More so for her than for anyone else.

_"Don't let her die, Kai. Don't let her."_ Spencer this time.

_"I won't. I promise."_

That was one promise I kept to them. And her. I didn't leave her side for that entire week. She was out for three days. The first night though, was the hardest. She almost gave up. I still have nightmares about thatand black dranzer.

She was shivering so badly. I, however, was shirtless. She was wearing my shirt. I didn't care, so long as she stayed alive. Her breathing became shallow. She was so pale. Everyone else was sleeping, because of my persuasion.

_"Stay with me, come on..."_ Yes, I had actually said that. Not so heartless now, huh? She was now in my arms. The next part, this was something I'll never forget.

I kissed her.

No, it's not like you think. It was only on the forehead. That was the first time I've dared to do something so bold. Hell, who do you think I am? Enrique? Come on.

Anyway, when I did that, she immediately calmed down, her breathing becoming deeper. It was like a miracle.

When she really woke up, it was the best thing I'd ever experienced. Especially what she said to me that day.

_"Kai, you really are my guardian angel. I'm so lu-_

"COME ON KAI, WAKE UP ALREADY!"

You've just got to love being a captive, right?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Zoe, I know this is for a good cause, but-"

"Do it again, and ask me why later."

Meriah launched the beyblade again, allowing it to spiral into the dish, only to be knocked out by Zoe's almighty blade.

"You aren't even trying."

"I'm exhausted." The White Tiger sighed.

"You don't know the meaning of the word." Zoe looked at her trainee with no pity. "You thought Ray was tough, here's something for you to put in your pipe and smoke. Whoever took Ray was more powerful than he was. So you have to be more powerful than Ray as well."

"What about you? Aren't you in this for Kai?"

"No, I'm just paying my dues."

"We thought you lov-" Meriah was cut off by a threatening growl.

"No. I don't think you thought right." The girl looked upon her beyblade and then met Meriah's gaze, turning vicious, "What are you waiting for? DO IT AGAIN!"

She did it once again, her blade being knocked out of the dish. They had been doing this for the past two hours, Zoe's blade still spinning, never once falling out of whack. That was talent.

_I want you to realize what it means to train with your heart and soul. What you call running on empty is what I was taught of as your warm up. You have to push past the physical pain. I did, and I still have scars. Although I refuse to train you like Boris did me, I will still show you what blood, sweat, and tears teach a blader. You want to know why I can launch so fast, why the rip cord fits so well in my hands? I'll show you. My hands have been molded around the rip cord since I was able to walk. My hands would bleed so hard after practices with Boris I'd be icing them for three hours a night. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. The callous, it fit any rip cord perfectly. No one had that, only me. That is how my launch is double, maybe even triple of most others. Because I've launched more times than minutes I've been alive._

Meriah's determination seemed to flare, as she slammed her blade into Zoe's. It moved back slightly, but Galax was still thrown from the arena. Saying nothing, the girl caught her blade, and launched again, to do slightly more damage, but the same effect had occurred. She went to launch again when Zoe raised her hand.

"Stop."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go get your beyblade, and ice your hand."

"Why?" Question clouded her eyes as her leader withdrew her blade from the arena.

"It's bleeding Meriah. But it doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No."

"Ice now then, before it does start hurting. Tomorrow we'll do this again."

Her face brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. And Tomorrow, I'll fight back."

xxxxxxxxxx

Meriam watched the two with interest. Zoe had quite the attitude. It was much like Kai's, but slightly spunkier and a little more outgoing. She was probably one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful beyblader in the world.

"Tyson would probably have a tough time with you, wouldn't he, Zoe?"

"Yes, considering none of you can beat me."

"Well what are you going to do about G Revolutions? They aren't just going to reappear, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. And to answer your question, I have a plan. Once it comes time to register, you will know who the enemy is. I do, but the proof will present itself at the finals."

"And then what? You can't leave us to get them!"

Zoe's jade eyes narrowed, as if accepting a challenge._"Watch me. Just watch me."_

"Well then I'm coming with you-"

The Russian cut her off. "No you aren't. Tala is all the help I'll need."

"Are you serious?" Meriam asked. "You don't even know for sure if their alive."

"I can feel it. And you can too. Discouraging me will get you nowhere. I'll register, then me and Tala will find them. I'll be back for the final match. Actually, the semifinals. And I'll have all of them with me."

"Alright. Something tells me you have this issue with the conflict. And I guess that you would be right about all of us staying here."

"Hey Meriam," Zoe said, a bit less fiercely.

"Yeah?"

"That's why I'm the coach. Remember that."

The girl smirked as her captain walked away. _Something tells me she won't let the world forget that._

xxxxxxxxxx

"How dare you talk to me like that, Kai! We're family, and I'm your elder. Show some respect!"

"Mmnfmnm.."

"What did you say, grandson? I couldn't hear you." The elder man glared at the younger boy, who sat with him at the table. All of the boy's teammates sat with him silently. They had no hope. Even Kai noticed that the ever excitable Daichi and Tyson combination did the group nothing. The day Tyson had shoved away a five star meal, Kai knew it was about time to figure out how to destroy the boundaries created by the man who felt as if it were his choice to pen up teenage boys as prisoners, while treating them like kings. The lifestyle would be great except for a single downfall-

_Beyblading was prohibited._

Kai had no idea where Dranzer was. And at the current moment, he had little faith in actually getting Dranzer back, much less controlling a beyblade again. He still, shockingly, was the one in the best of spirits, as his had been crushed so many times, that this was hardly registering to him. It would hit him eventually.

xxxxxxxxxx

The phone rang. Brian made no motion to get it, so Tala, the leader had sprung to get it on the fifteenth ring, promising to punch Brian for every ring. Twice.

"Hello?" Tala asked, curious about how important the conversation would be, seeing as the phone rang for five minutes.

_"It's me. Don't be cold to me."_

"Still sensitive about that, eh Zoe?"

_"It doesn't sound good with you. You...or Kai."_

"Stop, and say no more. Was there a point in the phone call?"

_"Yeah. But first, remember when you said that you'd follow me to the ends of the earth? Would you still do that?"_

"What does this job of yours entail?"

_"It's not really a job. It's more of...of...a mission."_ Zoe quickly outlined their 'mission' for Tala.

"Count me in," He said, then continuing, "I have yet to perform my good deed for the year."

_"We both know we have a few dues to pay up. I have to go train, I'll keep you posted."_

"Alright."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." Tala hung up the phone on the stand. "Oh Brian, come here."

Like a rather stupid person, the boy approached Tala. "What?"

"Do you know the meaning of being _'put through the ringer?' _"

xxxxxxxxxx

Please Review

x3 Distant Storm

**Edited: 10/27/06**


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. The plot line and original characters belong to me. Nothing more.

Author's Note: This is an edited version, and repost of this story. I changed it up a bit from the original version, though nothing is that noticible until the later chapters, which will change considerably.

Gone

Chapter Three

Distant Storm

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?"

_"It's Mr. Dickenson from the B.B.A. Hea-"_

"Dickenson, I know who you are," Zoe said, seeming amused.

_"I need you over here as soon as possible, if you would."_

"I'm on my way. Do you have Tala with you?"

_"He's on his way as well. You know the topic of discussion, don't you?"_

"We already planned it. We're waiting for the okay and info from you."

_"Well then, we'll talk in a few moments, alright?"_

"Alright."

_"Goodbye."_

"Bye."

xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe strolled into the chairman's office, being moments earlier than Tala. She sat down an a chair facing the old man's desk, where he was sorting paperwork. When Tala entered, she straightened, and nodded to acknowledge his arrival. He in turn, nodded back and looked to Mr. Dickenson.

"Well," Zoe said, breaking the silence, "We're both here, so what did you need?"

"We need to go over what exactly you and Tala are doing, and how illegal it is."

"Don't even use illegal. Compared to what the certain nameless man has done, we look like saints," Tala said, meeting his eyes.

"We're going over to get the boys from wherever, once the tournament starts. Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys aren't entering unless we get the entire G Revolution team found and registered by the end of today."

"And you're just going to go bust them out from wherever they've been taken, alone, and still be in the tournament? Won't you have battles to fight?"

"My teammates are saving me for the finals. And second of all, yes, it will just be the two of us. Do you have any info for us?"

The old man sighed. "Yes. I guess you would be the choice people for an 'operation' such as this."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So," Tala said, walking with Zoe, "We have to go to England. Original, huh?"

"God yeah," She said, cracking a half decent smile. "We'll just have to take care of business and get back quickly. But there's another issue, other than the boys."

"Their bit beasts."

"Bingo."

"You'd be better at that. I'll get the boys." Tala smirked. "Wouldn't want Kai to die of shock too soon."

"Ha ha." Tala watched her eyes roll. He laughed at her as they continued walking.

"What are you going to do after you win?"

"Winning the tournament won't really do us any good, seeing as the world champions from the past three years aren't even there, you know? I guess we'll have to just have to wing it."

"I guess so. At least then I'll get some action."

"If I let you." Under her breath she then added, "Which is hopeless."

"I heard that." He said, growing angry.

"Don't give me an attitude."

"Whatever." He shrugged indifferently, and they continued in silence.

"I could beat him, you know." Zoe said, softer than usual. Tala looked into her jade eyes.

"I know." Casually, he slung an arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder. This was one of very few times where Zoe Calinez was gentle. And sweet. People who were close to her saw her as regal and elegant, while mysterious and distant. People who _knew_ Zoe Calinez knew that she was like an angel. Stripped of her grace, and most of the things she held dear

xxxxxxxxxx

"Jake, I do believe it's time for those boys to return to their rooms. Why don't you escort them?" A man in a suit, with chestnut colored hair appeared at the end of the table, where the boys were sitting, finishing up lunch. He didn't have to argue with the boys, for all of them got up and trudged out of the room. "Kai," Voltaire said, "Come here."

The grey and blue haired boy turned from the doorway and made his way back to his grandfather. He, out of all the boys had the best attitude out of all of them, yet the older man could see some kind of pain in his eyes. He felt compassion for his friends, and it hurt him to deal with the boys acting more depressed than he ever had.

"Yes?" The boy asked. He refused the chair offered him and continued to stand.

"I'm rather surprised at your attitude. You seem to have hope, unlike the rest of your little friends."

Kai looked at him dully. Voltaire waited for an explanation, which never came.

"You haven't even attempted an escape. Even without Dranzer, you were always rather crafty, grandson."

"I am not your grandson."

"Of course, if you were to control Black Dranzer, we could make a deal."

"No!"

"Then your friends' happiness isn't worth you taking Black Dranzer. I thought you wanted ultimate power..."

"Black Dranzer isn't ultimate power. My memories aren't suppressed anymore. He's been beaten before. Twice. And no, it isn't worth it. They wouldn't be happy. How would that make them happy? How would that make anything better? Tala will come for me, I hope you know. The Blitzkrieg Boys won't let me down. Neither will Mr. Dickenson." Anguish was present in his voice, surprisingly.

"You think that after a year, they'd still be looking, Kai?"

"No. I know they are. You entered the world championships, and you gave something, even a tiny slip up. They will come and get us. I know that. You've let your guard down too soon."

"And when am I to let it down Kai?"

"When you're in hell. In hell where it wouldn't make a difference." Kai turned around and walked from the room, silently.

_Although, it's not like the devil wouldn't welcome you with open arms._

xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe returned home to Hilary's home around nine, twilight. She quickly grabbed her beyblade and went out back, to find Meriah training against Meriam, who was having difficulties beating her. Eventually, Meriam found her beyblade sent over to the back door of the house. Zoe quickly intercepted before it hit the glass door.

"Nice job, Meriah." Zoe nodded in the pink haired girl's direction.

"Thanks."

"Go ice your hands, they're bleeding again. This time, tie them up with something. You'll get callouses pretty soon." The girl withdrew her blade and returned to the corridors of the house, leaving Zoe and Meriam together.

"You were the one to teach her how to start off with that crazy offense? Her speed was incredible."

"If I did that to you, you wouldn't have a beyblade anymore." Both chuckled softly, though Zoe was being entirely serious and Meriam was well aware.

"Did you find anything out?"

"When do I not know the good details?" Zoe said, a small smile present on her face.

"You're in a good mood. I could get used to this."

"You believed in that 'Silent Soldier' shit, didn't you?"

"Well...yeah."

"You and almost everyone else. No one takes the time to understand. Trust me, I'm not like that. Why do you think I got Tala to come with me to get the boys?"

"Awesome!"

"Let's go train."

"What do you want me to work on?" Meriam asked.

"Let's see how you fare against me. Then we'll make that assessment."

"How will you know what to work on?"

"Whatever your downfall is. It'll fix your problem area and make you better completely."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tala walked into the apartment he now shared with the Blitzkrieg boys. Brian sat on the couch, a bag of peas covering the right side of his face.

Tala shook his head, walking into the other room as the phone began to ring.

Brian jumped two feet into the air, scrambling to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"And to think I was going to eat those peas too." With a covered laugh, he hung up his cell phone.

"TALA!"

xxxxxxxxxx

_"Ladies and gentleman, we're Brad Best and AJ Topper coming to you live from Miami, Florida, USA, for the qualifying rounds of the World Championship Tournament. This is going to be a very weird year."_

_"Yeah Brad, our current world champions, G Revolution is gone. It's almost as if they've just disappeared into thin air."_

"We'd ask that all of you would keep Tyson, Daichi, Kai, Max, Ray, and Kenny in your prayers, and hope that they're all safe and sound and home again soon." Both Jazzman and everyone in the stadium lowered their heads and remained silent for a moment.

_Hilary, you're in charge. Tala and I will be back for the finals in Japan. And we won't be alone._

_'Just remember you promised. And you've never broken your promises before.'_ Hilary took a shaky breath. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." The other three girls nodded and followed Hilary to their team room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tala got off the plane, luggage in hand. Zoe was behind him, luggage in tow as well. The two checked into a hotel. Once they had gotten into their room, both set to the next phase of their mission.

"So, we know where Voltaire is, we have an address. Now, it's time to stock up. You finished Wolborg's new blade on the plane, right?"

"Yes. I take it you did as well?"

"Of course." She drew out a blue and black beyblade and another of the same color. "Even Dranzer got a new one."

"You trying to suck up to your _guardian angel_?" Tala said, joking.

"Hey, _Crybaby_, don't go there. You don't want to have your most embarrassing pictures posted at the finals, do you?"

"Alright, alright. I'm sure you would."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now, if you would, give me the phone book and phone. I'm going to call the private line of Kai Hiwitari."

"How do you know-"

"Dickenson is a miracle worker. Don't you already know that?" Tala, out of all things he could do, beamed. His eyes gleamed with a half evil, half competitive look.

"Why didn't we have that number before? We can get them back to Japan with time to spare. Don't waste time, call him up."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." The girl picked up the phone and dialed carefully. She tucked her hair behind her ears, while giving Tala a nervous look. "Hello?" She asked, sounding professional.

_"Yeah?"_

"Kai?"

_"Yeah."_ A sigh was heard from the girl's end of the conversation, if one wished to call it that. _"How did you get this number? And who are you?"_ His voice was harsh. More so than she'd ever heard. He was in a bad mood, and her silently regal attitude did the boy's anger situation no good.

"It's me," She said, waiting for realization to hit him.

_"I know a lot of 'me's. Which one would you happen to be?"_ Apparently it wouldn't. That was the vibe she picked up. Oh well, life goes on.

"A friend."

_"Alright, quit joking. How much did my 'grandfather' pay you?"_ The way he mentioned his relative caused the girl to shudder slightly. Just enough for Tala to notice.

"He paid me nothing, the only reason I'm even in England is to save you and your friend's asses, seeing as you apparently need some help escaping. And because the World Championships wouldn't be the same without you or your team. The G Revolutions would make a lot of people happy. Too many people are moping about the disappearance of you guys. Can you put Tyson on the phone?"

_"What do you plan on doing?"_

"If I told you that now, there could be a leak of information. Trust me, when the time comes, you'll know. Now give him the phone. He's probably the most depressed one of all. Right?"

_"Mnn hmm."_ No kind of argumentative attitude was used, leading to the belief that the apocalypse was drawing near. A shuffling sound was heard.

_"Hi. It's Tyson."_

"Don't act so depressed. Hilary's been working day and night to figure out how to get you back. Your brother and grandfather said hello and that they miss you. And I'm pretty sure Dragoon will be glad to see you, once we get you guys back. Tell Kai to tell Voltaire to be afraid of Glorious Revolutions. They'll wipe the floor with anything tries to do. Along with that overgrown hair of his."

_"Wow, that was interesting. And this isn't a joke?" _The sarcasm in his voice indicated something. Something awesome, amazing, whatever you want to call it.

Hope.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, Brad, that team, is being just plain vicious. But their skills are amazing. They haven't even broke a sweat."

"Yeah, AJ, Bad Karma is on a roll, despite what their name entails. They have yet to lose, and the all boys team has taken a liking to the sudden death style of blading. One screw up and you're done for."

"That sounds about right." Both paused.

"Well," AJ said, "I think that they're a sure thing for the finals. You got anyone else in mind?"

"Yeah. For only being the third day of this tournament, there is a lot more tension that ever before. A lot of this comes from a team consisting of the most odd combination of bladers. Even ones that were barely known of until a few years ago. And their allied force is amazing, combining teams."

"What are you talking about?" The other man said.

"Glorious Revolutions. The team consisting of all female bladers, a captain who has yet to appear, and the bladers who we have already seen are all on different teams, seeming to join up to prove something for girl power."

"Maybe," AJ said, "There could also be another reason. Look in between the lines."

"What do you mean?"

"And people call me the dumb one. Look at their styles and the way they act and battle."

"Are you serious? That would be crazy."'

"That isn't crazy." Both announcers turned around to face the chairman of the B.B.A., Mr. Stanley Dickenson. At the moment, they were in a board room, discussing with DJ Jazzman the situation, but so far, Jazzman had been listening to them in their never-ending conversation. Hiro stood beside the older man.

"Now that Mr. Dickenson has explained to me the terms upon which this team has been created, you better believe they'll be in the finals. Them and Bad Karma will definitely have the final match. It would only make sense. Trust me."

"What about the style thing?" Jazzman now asked. "I don't get it."

"Think about it." Mr Dickenson said. "When Hilary battled for the first time, what did it feel like?"

"I don't know."

"Who does her style remind you of? She comes back and attacks no matter how hard someone puts her down. And she's got a temper. A rather stubborn and hotheaded temper."

"That sounds like Tyson." He paused, realization striking him dead in the face. "I got it. Everyone in Glorious Revolutions battles like a member of G Revolutions."

"Exactly. Emily, however, fills Kenny's roll best."

"But what about Kai?" AJ asked. "No one is like him."

"You've announced when she was in a tournament. It was a long time ago, but you can worry about her once the finals come. That's when she'll show, and not a day sooner. Not unless it's a dire emergency."

"So you know who it is?"

"Yes." Mr. Dickenson said. Hiro looked at him questioningly. "And I can't tell anyone. It's for her safety."

"Why?"

"You don't need to worry about that now." He sighed. "When the time comes, when the time comes. Then we will worry about that."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Something tells me that you're uptight. What's wrong?" Tala sat with his back against one of two beds, on the floor. They were going to be carrying out their 'mission' that night.

"Nothing."

"Don't try that with me. I know you better. Now tell me."

"I'm fine." Opening the bathroom door, she emerged, clad in what Tala supposed to be training clothes or pyjamas. She had her back to him, doing her hair in the mirror, pulling it back into a solitary ponytail. Upon finishing, she pulled out a gold chain with a small charm on it. A blue stone. It looked like fire burned through it. There was also a black line through it. It was choppy. As she lifted her arms to fasten it behind her neck, she felt two hands meet hers and clasp the necklace together.

"Wasn't that Mom's?"

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You look just like her." He paused. "You bear the scars of the one you love."

"Literally."

xxxxxxxxxx

Please Review!

x3 Distant Storm

**Edited: 10/27/06**


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my original characters and the plot line.

This is a repost, I've edited these chapters all a little to make them a bit more comprehensive, but nothing huge has changed yet.

_RandomnessRox _About the review thing, thanks, 'cause it's rather discouraging. And the TyHil thing, I'll try to get something going on that asap, but first, they have to get to each other, you know? I'll try to do more of that in the future, and it is dedicated to you. Also, I wanted to say that I like TyHil as well, they're one of few couples that you could be totally sure would happen. Even Ray and Meriah gets a little questionable with the whole Selima thing. Keep reviewing me and I'll give you some TyHil. (THANKS!)

Alright, alright, I know what you're thinking. I'll get on with it.

Gone

Chapter Four

Distant Storm

xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe looked at Tala, her jade eyes glimmering softly. "I thought you wouldn't talk about her anymore."

"Even I make exceptions."

"I suppose." She took off the t-shirt to reveal a smaller half shirt underneath. "I hope you weren't kidding when you said scars. Because I have them." Tala looked at her now exposed torso. She never showed it to anyone, and Tala realized that there was a reason behind this.

Three black lines raced up her torso. They were clean cut, like done with some thing sharp. Something like talons. By something like-

"Black Dranzer really did a number on you." She nodded and put on the larger t-shirt again. The girl then climbed into a bed, and snuggling down into the warmth of the blankets.

"What he did then is just another reason to get rid of Voltaire. Are you going to sleep some? We have a plane to catch tomorrow morning so you better be ready by midnight. This mission of ours should only be about three hours long. The plane leaves at five. As long as we're out by four. Dickenson said that as long as we were there by five thirty he'd be able to delay the plane for us. But I don't want that. And you know it."

"Okay. You get some sleep. I'm just going to get something to eat then I'm going to bed."

xxxxxxxxxx

By eleven, Zoe was up and in the shower. She was pretty sure that G Revolution would be grateful for the action. When she got out, she noticed the fact that her jade eyes now took on an almost blue color. It was different, yet did her some good. She pulled on the black pants, a feeling of warmth returned to her. This was the same type of clothes she wore in the Abey. Black seemed to do her justice. She put on the matching dark purple, almost black spaghetti strap and the black coat over the top. When she stepped out of the bathroom, clad in the black spongy eye liner and the purple eyeshadow, Tala was ready.

"We should go." She said, taking the key. We've already spent two days planning. And we've gotten nowhere. Let's just go and wing it. " She cracked a smile. "Maybe we'll even have time to go get coffee before we have to meet Dickenson."

"Yeah." They grabbed their bags and walked out of the room, shutting the door and turning the light off.

When Zoe climbed behind the wheel of the Dodge Magnum, she felt almost supercharged. "Well, I just got an adrenaline rush. How about you?"

"Yeah." She hit the gas and sped off, illegally into the night.

"We are so lucky that Dickenson is rich."

"Why?"

"We might be in a police chase by the time this is over."

"Should I call the cops?"

"You could. Once we get there. I'll get the bit beasts, you get the boys. We're almost there."

"Are you afraid to see him again?"

"No." She looked at him, her eyes determined. "Take Dranzer. She'll be pissed off enough to total atleast half of the house. Which we've arrived at."

"Alright." Running out of the car, they pounded fists before going in opposite directions.

xxxxxxxxxx

She could feel their presence. Yes, she knew she was different. She could sense the four bitbeasts. Voltaire would come there first. God forbid that he lose something he took illegally. Holding her beyblade close to her, she gripped the launcher. Right about now...

"Let it rip!" Her beyblade came at the oncoming twenty offending blades, slamming them back to whatever hell they came from. "Well, that was easy." She continued to let her beyblade spin next to her. Her bit beast, Nitra, was ready for some high octane fun. Which would come. In due time she would be out to play.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tala was having good luck, surprisingly. He had broken in on the east wing, where Kai's phone had been traced to. He looked up at the security camera, which had a picture in front of it. No doubt Kai's doing. He was always the best sneak out of all of them. The door was locked from the outside, so when Tala got in the large room shared by the boys, he pulled a chair between the door and the edge of the knob and left it unlocked manually. The curtains were drawn, which was a plus for him.

"Alright, let's go!" Tala flipped the lights on and off twice.

"What the hell?"

"Tala?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Took you long enough."

Tala looked at Kai and Tyson who were ready to get the hell out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Voltaire's voice echoed through the hallway. All of the boys jumped.

"Shit!" Tala said, cursing a little more violently under his breath. "We have to meet Dickenson at the airport at four, and this place is like a maze. It's two already."

"What? Dickenson is waiting for you?"

"For us. Now let's move our asses."

"OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

"If he wasn't right outside we could get out the front way."

"If only we had a diversion..."

"SECURITY BREACH! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SOMEONE HAS GOTTEN TO THE LABS!" Voltaire could be heard yelling at them to get thing under control, but the sound got quieter. He was running to the labs.

Tala sighed of relief. Zoe could take them easy.

All eyes rested on Tala. "You brought someone with you?" Tyson asked.

"Someone had to get your bit beasts. I'm just surprised at how good of timing they had." The boys understood it finally.

"Who is it?"

"We'll worry about that later. We have to get out of here." Tala kicked asside the chair and opened the door quickly. Kenny went first, having recognizing his way around the huge mansion the best. Kai went last, behind Tala.

"There's people ahead of us." Kenny yelled.

"Kai, care to do the honors?"

"What?" All of them stopped. Tala put something in his hand.

"Dranzer..."

"Launch her already!" Tala threw Kai his launcher, the blue one, and allowed him to have fun.

"LET IT RIP!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Voltaire yelled. "HOW COULD ONE INTRUDER GET PAST THAT ENTIRE BLOCKADE? NOT EVEN KAI COULD-" Realization struck the old man. He knew who it was that had broken in along with Tala. "I didn't know this was a family mission," he said quieter. Someone looked at him questioningly. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE AND GET HER!"

"How do you know it's a 'her', Sir?"

"THE SAME WAY I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO LOSE YOUR JOB IF YOU DON'T MOVE. NOW GO!" The security guard ran in the same direction as many others.

Little did they know, the door had welded shut. They should've known better than to leave a pyro like her in a room with certain supplies. She drew her left handthe dominant oneinto a fist, which was shoved through the glass surrounding the beyblades. She felt it numbing up, meaning that it was bleeding. She quickly grabbed Dragoon, then moved on, punching through the glass cylinders that surrounded the G-Revolutions' beyblades. Putting them into her small bag, which up until now was compact enough to fit into a pocket, she ran over to a bullet proof window, which she launched her beyblade through to break. When she was about to climb through the window, she felt something.

A hand. On her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere." She looked up to Voltaire, disgust present in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Should I even dignify you with an answer?" She pressed her bleeding hand on top of his, despite all of her mind and body's complaints. Summoning energy, her hand grew in temperature. Rapidly.

"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"A bond. Between me and Nitra. But you don't know the meaning of that, do you?"

A beyblade came crashing through the window. Seizing the opportuninty, she nearly flew through the window, landing on the ground quickly. She came face with a man. No doubt a security guard. With a stun gun. From her sitting position, she made a few assumptions of his movements, running possible defenses in his head. Until she saw his watch. How they were running late, she never knew. But it was twenty to four at that moment.

"I'm running late, so we'll have to reschedule this for another time." Zoe slammed her boot forward. The man crumpled to the ground, being the moron to hit himself with the gun. "Tch, newbie." She stepped around the boy with what she thought was caution.

He rolled over with his remaining strength and pulled himself up with the gun, catching her in the side of the neck. Well, she didn't scream, or pass out, or anything. She grabbed the hand with the gun, shoving it into her neck even more, and increasing the pressure on the guy's wrist. He yelped in pain as his wrist snapped, and he as well as the gun fell to the ground. Zoe's enraged attitude had basically supercharged her with more volts of electricity than she could count.

Tala rushed the group of boys into the six back seats of the Magnum, and hit the gas quickly. He rounded the corner of the block, where Zoe was.

She came running towards the sleek navy vehicle. Tala, knowing what was to come, slid over. She was better at road rage than he was. She jumped onto the hood, sliding over it like Bo Duke and opened the door to get in, which she did, quickly. At this point, Tala drew out his cell phone and dialed the cops. Seatbelts were forgotten as she pushed the pedal down and sped away from the hell hole faster than anyone had ever seen before.

Twenty minutes, she pulled up in front of the international airport. The boys all crowded around her, with the exception of Kai and Tala. "If you guys would chill out, I'll give you your blades." She drew out Driger first. "Here Ray." She handed him the blade and the boy took it, hugging her ferociously. "Down tiger," She said, eyes meeting his. "Next, Maxie, come here. I believe this is yours." Pulling out Draciel, she handed it to him, noticing the tears of joy which he tried to keep down. She graced him with a smile, then looked to Daichi. "Here," she said, handing him Strata Dragoon, which took, proceeding to jump up and down crazily.

"Well, I think I have something else," she said, looking at Kenny and Tyson. She drew out a laptop. She knew how much that it meant to Kenny and Emily would've gotten so mad at her if she hadn't gotten it for him. Kenny grabbed it out of her hands, cradling it madly and crying like a baby. Zoe fought down the urge to laugh as the group approached the revolving doors leading into the airport. Tyson, Tala and Zoe remained outside.

"What about me?"

"Don't worry," She said, drawing out Dragoon. "I wouldn't forget that. Trust me." Tyson grabbed her, and hugged her. Tala gave her a pitied look which she drowned with a glare, causing him to go inside. When he finally let go, they walked in together.

"TYSON!" Hiro nearly tackled his little brother. Tears streaked down both of their faces. Zoe looked on, rejoining Tala, who put an arm around her.

Mr. Dickenson was the next one to approach them, them being Tala and Zoe. "I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you." He looked upon the twosome with grateful eyes. "That was much more than any of you could have done. I'm proud of you." Zoe nodded, looking at Dickenson carefully.

"Are they winning?"

"What?" Tyson looked at him.

"None of them has lost yet. And I think they're ready for the finals. We'll just have to make sure that Voltaire's team doesn't make a big screw up. They're bound to get caught cheating."

"Then they'll be disqualified."

"No." Everyone looked to Zoe, except Kai, who looked like he was sleeping, and considering the time of night, it would make sense.

"Are you crazy? Get rid of them!" Kenny said.

"We have a little revenge to get on them." Zoe said matter of factly. "Seeing as they helped kidnap you with Voltaire."

"How do you know that?" Dickenson said, his eyes wide.

"My team mate sent me a text message." She broke away from Tala's grip on her shoulder. "Enough talking. Let's go get on the plane. It would make more sense if we got out of the country, seeing as Voltaire knows where we're going. He might be stupid, but not that stupid. He knows you guys wanna see the finals, and upon seeing me, he knows what part I play in this."

"What part would that be?"

"You'll see soon enough." She turned around and faced the shell of outer windows that faced the airport. "We gotta motor."

"There's no rush, we've got time."

"No, Voltaire's here. Let's get on that jet and get out of here."

xxxxxxxxxx

They managed to get on Mr. Dickenson's personal jet without trouble. Surprisingly. The boys sat up front, polishing and examining their beyblades. In a few weeks, they'd be right back to the top of their game. Tala was sleeping, seeing as he didn't listen to Zoe when she said that he should sleep more than an hour before their mission. As for Zoe, she was going to sleep in a little while. She was with Mr. Dickenson, checking up on her beyblade, and making sure she was ready for the finals, which were coming up.

"You know your team has to win," he whispered. She looked over at him for a moment then returned to replacing her attack ring with a stronger one. The metal that her blade was composed of was like diamonds. Of course her bit beast's needed a beyblade strong enough to maintain a spin much faster than the plane they were on was moving. And it had to be resistant to heat. A lot of heat.

"And we will." She looked over at him. "Is there a reason for me to worry?"

"Are you afraid of your past?"

She looked at him, not needing to have him say those two words. She knew them by heart thanks to those nightmares. Her jade orbs turned turquoise, taking on a look the Atlantic Ocean in Mexico. She didn't need to do anything to prep for that battle. Her friends knew that the battle for which that was involved would be for her. It was Zoe's battle and hers alone.

"They're saving it for last," Dickenson said after a moment. She shrugged. "You want this, don't you?" She looked down at her beyblade, studying it for a moment. Her grip on it tightened.

"Hell yes. Yes I do."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Hilary, the phone's for you," Meriah said. She set it on the table in the living room, then returned to the bathroom, where she was brushing her long pink hair.

Hilary walked into the living room, from her bedroom and picked up the phone. They were just about to go out for something to eat. "Hello? It's Hilary."

_"It's me."_

"Hi Zoe, how are you?"

_"I'm good. How's the tournament going for us?"_

"Good. We're in the finals, not a single beybattle lost. We're tied for first with Bad Karma."

_"Good. How's 'Riah's hands?"_

"Just like you said. The launcher fits perfectly there, and her speed would rival anyone else's. Except yours."

_"Quit sucking up. Listen, can you hang on for a minute?"_

"Yeah."

_"Thanks."_ Zoe motioned to Tyson to come over to her. Holding her hand over the phone, she whispered, "You wanna talk to Hilary, and give her the the biggest high of her life?"

"Sure." Mr. Dickenson looked on, a sly look crossing his face. He knew about the whole big mouth, too stubborn theory shared by Hilary's team mates as well as Tyson's. Although without being told, it was easy to note how close the two were.

_"Okay Hil, I'm back,"_ Zoe said into the cell phone, before handing it to Tyson.

"So, how are things going along with theZoe? Are you there?" Hilary was seriously surprised that Zoe hadn't interrupted with some snotty comment about how they had to take their time. "Hello?"

Tyson was choked up. He took a deep breath and said two words.

_"Hey Hil."_

"TYSON!" Hilary screamed aloud. "Is it really you?"

_"Yeah. How are you?"_

"I'm greater than great now! I'm so glad you're okay...and the other guys too."

_"Mr. Dickenson we'd land around dinner time over there. And that the finals are tomorrow. Are there any good teams?"_

Hilary chose her words carefully, upon receiving a text message a few hours before, regarding the team and secrecy. "Well, there's two teams that are sure for the finals."

_"Really? Who are they and are they as good as G Revolution?"_

"There's a team of all girls, and their wicked. They haven't lost a battle, and their coach hasn't shown up yet. Then there's this team called Bad Karma, and they've yet to lose, and they're nasty. Reminds me of the old days, you know?"

_"Well, I've got a question,"_ Tyson said.

"What?"

_"So, did you miss me?"_ He asked. At this point, Hilary was surrounded by Meriam, Emily, and Meriah, who were chomping at the bit to be on the phone. The phone's volume had been turned up to be loud enough that you could hear both ends of the conversation. Hilary looked at the girls, who were all making faces at her.

"No, I was glad you had just disappeared randomly." Upon hearing silence, she added, "I only missed you most of all."

_"Really?"_

"Really really. We're going to an all you can eat buffet once your plane lands. My treat." A small laugh was heard coming from Meriah.

_"AWESOME!"_

"As much as I want to talk to you more, can you give the phone to Ray? I have something...more like someone who wants to talk to him."

_"Alright, so I'll see you later."_

"Yeah. And Tyson?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I'm glad you're safe."

xxxxxxxxxx

_Please Review_

_x3 Distant Storm_

**Edited: 10/27/06**


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. The plot line and original characters, however, belong to me.

Author's Note: This is a repost of this chapter, and not much has changed,but you'll be informed in the beginning of the chapters when changes have occured.

Gone

Chapter Five

Distant Storm

xxxxxxxxxx

When the plane landed, Tyson was first to get off the plane. This was the point where he was nearly attacked by reporters. The time at the moment was about six pm, and Tyson was growing hungry. And speaking of hungry, he thought of Hilary. She offered dinner, her treat. Tyson was so excited. They'd go get some food and then he'd go home. _Home. Yeah, this isn't a dream. I'm actually in my hometown, and about to go pig out at some buffet. Yet things seem so different. People look at me as though I'm hollow right now. I wish I could just scream, 'Yeah people, I'm here and alive, you hear? Quit looking at me like I've got three eyes!'_

Meriah stood there waiting with her friends. All of them were nervous. They all had the same gut feeling that something was different, or that it would change dramatically and leave them all with a broken heart. They had loved blindly, in an almost literal sense of the word, and going on hunches from Zoe and trying to believe that they were alive even when the going got tough. After talking on the phone to them, one would think that things would be alright, however, they had no proof of anything. What if their looks changed? Or what if they suddenly started acting like Kai? Meriah stopped herself there. Speaking of Kai, Zoe will probably have him on her side when they finally show up again.

Of course, things could be different too.

When Mr. Dickenson's figure had been spotted with Zoe and Tala, the girls' hearts skipped a beat and they tried not to overpower the chairman with questions. Zoe stood confident, while Tala had maintained an 'I'm trying to be cool' attitude.

"Well?" Hilary said. She was the most impatient of them all. "Where are they? I thought you said- " Hilary was cut off abruptly by Meriam's hand coming over her mouth.

"If you'd shut up," the blue haired girl whispered, "You'd realize who's over by the baggage claim over there." Meriam and Hilary made a beeline to the revolving belt, but more importantly the two figures over there.

Then, as though they were kindergartners, they placed one hand over each boy's eyes and asked, "Guess who?" Tyson whirled around, immediately recognizing the voice. He loved that voice.

Dude, seriously. He was in love with that voice. And that girl.

"HILARY!" Within a single surprising moment, the two found their way to the ground. Max and Meriam were over there, hugging each other fiercely, both trying for all they were worth not to cry as they were reunited with the ones they loved. "God, I missed you," He whispered gently into her hair. She smiled at him, nodding too, then burying herself into another embrace, which he gratefully returned. His grandfather came up behind the twosome.

"Hey Little Dude, I see you found your Foxy Lady. She's been worried about you."

"GRANDPA!" The mushy fiasco began again for the group.

Meanwhile, Zoe and Tala stood off to the side. Tala inwardly knew that she was the only one who had no happy ending at the moment. She was going to make sure that no one came back for or to hurt those boys. She stood alone no matter who was next to her. And that was just her way of life. Of course, she was also known by another name, for an attack only known to those in the abbey with them, an attack no one could predict, or defend against. It was a German name, and it was one that Tala himself had taken, using her old nickname to honor her, while still sounding awesome, and kick ass at the same time. Kai, however, had not taken any note of this when he had joined the team. For those of you still wondering, Zoe had another nickname other than the "Silent Soldier." This nickname fit her better.

Blitzkrieg.

Meriah was very calm as she approached Ray. She had a beautiful talk with him last night. Lee would freak out, considering the circumstances. When she caught his glance, she checked behind her, to see if someone was looking. Nope. No one. So, she launched herself at him, being caught in the White Tiger's embrace. She didn't even hear Mr. Dickenson begin to come her way, so the three were caught in an awkward moment. What was this moment, one might ask? Well, a liplock was added, and the fact that they were oblivious to the chairman did no justice.

"Uhh, guys, could you take a break?" Kai asked, passing them by. "I think Dickenson wants to talk to you." That had been the most Kai'd said for the entire ride back to Japan.

Tala looked at the three 'couples', one of which had basically admitted outright that they loved each other, and the two others, Max and Meriam, who were destined to be together, it was basic knowledge, and then Tyson and Hilary. If those two would stop being so stubborn in their minds, they'd notice that they both love each other.

Then there was Kai. The damned bastard. Yes, Tala had called him a bastard. He didn't care, he was just being himself. And Kai was being a total idiot. Now, one could call Zoe antisocial. Hell, unless you were tight with her, she seemed as though she was. However, she wasn't. She needed love. Tala knew that. As much as he loved her, he couldn't give her what she needed. Not everything at least. The girl was simply trying to help out as much as possible, but keeping a hands off approach when it came to personal issues. Zoe was truly a sweet girl. Tala knew that. He also thought that Kai could bring out the goodness in her, the light he had known as a child. It was possible, after all. It had been proven before. Sure, this was basically made out to be a perfect love story, right? That was the way it was to end up, correct? Sure, maybe, but things didn't always happen exactly how they were 'supposed' to. People like Zoe and Kai could change destiny. Didn't Zoe just take on the effects of a stun gun hours before and live through it to be perfectly fine, not even getting attention to her herself for defying death or what would usually happen to people. People were not immortal. Still, Zoe pulled at the chains of death. And she always broke the ones that had threatened to choke her. Was she immortal?

"Tala, can I talk to you?" Zoe. Unless mind reading was among one of her numerous capabilities, she really had something on her mind. Something heavy.

"Of course." Both walked into one of the numerous hallways, away from the general vicinity of the group. Tala was wondering what she'd confide in him. She was unpredictable. Definitely crazy. And slightly insane. But reliable. If you asked her, at the moment, to give you a lung because yours were failing and you needed help, she'd do it. No questions asked. "What's wrong?" Tala asked.

Before she was given the opportunity to answer, a swirling sound corrupted the air and caused the biggest problem anyone had ever seen. It was one thing to get hurt. This, this however had taken things beyond the level of dislike rivalry, and revenge. This was hatred. And that was all that mattered. This scream was haunting. Beautiful, clear, harmonious, just plain scary. Tala couldn't scream. The fact that she was proven human right in front of his eyes was scary. Scary and wrong. This pain. She had never felt this pain before. Obviously, this was not the work of an ordinary bullet.

It had struck just above the heart. Someone had meant to hurt her. Hurt her real bad. She fell to the floor, moaning at the top of her lungs. She wasn't unconscious, but the sweat was pouring down her face. Tala had finally found his voice, yelling for the guys, as they followed the sound of the scream. Taking initiative and assessing the damage of the entire situation, he ripped the entire top of her shirt. The fact that her bra was visible no longer mattered. The 'bullet' had caused the veins around it to turn black, and blood had oozed everywhere around her newfound wound.

Hiro was the first one of the numerous members of their little group to reach the scene in the hallway.

"What happened?" He asked, noticing her labored breathing. Everyone stood behind him.

"I..I was just talking to her. She pulled me into the hallway and then someone shot her. I didn't see who. What should we do?" Tala looked up at Hiro.

"Hold her still."

"Oh, God, Tyson," Hilary said, turning away from the girl on the ground and burying herself in the arms of Tyson, who shushed her.

Hiro drew out a pocket knife. Tala shuddered, and Zoe writhed around in pain. "She won't stop moving."

"I've got to get that bullet out. That black there, that's poison. Gotta be. Someone's got it in for her. Hold her still. I can't cut that bullet out when she's moving."

"Come on Zoe. Hold still. Please. He's doing the best he can. You've got to relax as best you can."

"She's so jittery. Does no one touch her or anything?" Hiro made the first of two slashes.

"Hey, someone call the cops!" Tyson yelled, as Hilary drew out her cell phone.

"No." Everyone turned to the girl, who struggled to stay in control. "I'll be fine. You need to chill out. Don't make this such a big deal." She looked up to Tala, who read her glance easily.

"Where's Kai?"

"Out in the hall." Ray said.

"Yeah, he said that whatever was happening had nothing to do with him, and he couldn't care a less." Max said, supplying the final straw to Tala's anger.

"I've almost got it." Zoe looked up at Hiro, her jade eyes glimmering weakly. "Stay awake. Whatever you do, don't close your eyes."

"I'll be alright." She said, taking a deep rattling breath. Tala got up from where he currently was, letting Zoe's head hit the floor, but so gently, it didn't feel like she was moving.

"Where are you going?" Tala looked to Mr. Dickenson. "She needs you, you know that, right?"

"I... I'm going to get Kai." Tala moved forward. "She'll live. If something bad happens and her hearbeat declines way too fast, call 911. NOT UNLESS THAT HAPPENS."

"Alright."

Tala ran down the hallway, turning right and approaching where he had last seen Kai. He was loitering. Again. Like usual. Tala didn't care about the element of surprise in this matter. He just did what came naturally. And that would be punching Kai's face.

"What the hell was that for?"Kai asked, while trying to keep attention off of himself. Tala was furious. Shoving Kai into the wall, he let his anger control him.

"Do you have any idea at all what happened a few minutes ago? Do you know who saved your life? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA?"

"What?"

"When you heard that scream, and then I yelled, why didn't you come?" Tala's breathing was crazy, and his heartbeat was elevated.

"I didn't think it concerned me," Kai said, backing away from Tala. When he was in this mood, Kai knew better than to provoke him.

"Well let me tell you," Tala started, his voice growing low and dropping intervals, "maybe you have no idea what just happened, but your grandfather's crones just shot and tried to poison the person who helped save your ass and your bit beast."

"That bitch did nothing for me." Kai said. As far as he was concerned, this girl didn't really matter to him. He didn't care who she was or anything of that sort. If his grandfather shot her, he felt a little pity, but he wasn't going to go help some girl he didn't know in broad daylight.

"If you knew who she was, if you paid attention, you would care." Tala saw Tyson come out from the hallway where Zoe was. "What's going on?" He asked, his attention pulled away from Kai.

"Something freaky happened. Hiro got rid of the bullet, and it didn't even look like a bullet. It was like black crystal that injected poison into her system. Then all of a sudden, the wound and the poison disappeared. What is she? Like superman or something?"

"No." Tala said, quickly. "She passed out though, didn't she?"

"The second that bullet was gone, she was out like a light." Tyson looked at Tala's bunched up fists and Kai's bruise. "What the hell happened here?" He asked, now slightly concerned.

"Nothing." Tala said, covering up everything. "Kai just can't take a real heart to heart."

xxxxxxxxxx

She sat in the team room. Alone again. Her team was already in the finals, however, they had exhibition matches to complete before the final match against Bad Karma. Bent in half, her head rested in her hands, which were propped up on her knees. Dickenson was going to be furious when it came down to the final battle between her and whichever one of them thought they could take on the challenge of a furious demon bitbeast.

So many memories were coursing through her.

Every beybattle at the abbey, it had some significance. Though she was supposedly raised to be a weapon of mass destruction, she did such things at her own digression She knew Kai was going to have a spasm, and she knew that the scars that she was going to make visible were going to scare people. But the fact was that she wasn't normal was going to shine. That superman effect from the bullet had freaked everyone out. But her DNA had been reorganized and mixed the day of the "accident," if one chose to call it something of the sort.

"You're going to do fine Meriah. Chill out," Meriam said, her eyes a chilling aqua color. "Right Zoe?"

"Yeah." She looked up. "I'm going to get ready. Good luck with your matches. Not like you need it." She cracked them half a smile. "And when you introduce me, don't say none of that "Silent Soldier" shit. It's Zoe to them. Zoe Calinez."

"Alright." Hilary said, amber eyes watching her leave. "She seems out of it."

"She's fine." Tala said, coming up from behind and surprising them.

"Are you sure?" Emily said. "I do agree with Hil."

"Zoe isn't ever going to be normal. She doesn't want to be and she doesn't want to let anyone think that." He paused. "She wants justice, and she wants to be the one to serve destiny to those who do wrong."

"You make it sound like she's a super hero."

"She is. Back in Russia, she was a hero. Despite anything you guys say. A lot of Biovolt Soldiers are here. They heard the word Voltaire and knew something would happen in the finals. That last match will be a riot."

"So you are going to let her fight." Mr. Dickenson said, surprised, and also joining the party.

"Yeah. We have to. She's the only one who can take down that "thing" in the final match." Meriah said, taking off the wraps on her hand.

"Well, I just came to inform you of who will be watching today's matches."

"Voltaire and Boris. We already knew that. It was bound to happen, was it not?" Dickenson nodded.

"Zoe left to go get ready. She wants to kick ass. And scare those guys. We did our homework, you know."

"Really?"

"They're all old Biovolt Soldiers." Tala shrugged. "That's the only way for Voltaire to function."

xxxxxxxxxx

Before she dealt with a major battle, she drowned herself in a hot shower, for an entire hour. Once this ritual was complete, along with the other one she had decided to attend to, Zoe went through her clothes. It was simple. Her regal look would throw everyone off. She knew that part of her wished to impress Kai, but other parts of her desired his ripping into shreds.

Anyone who was captivated by her at the age of twelve would have a heart attack by seeing her at the age of seventeen. She would show them all.

"Sound the drums of war. For that is what we have created."

xxxxxxxxxx

Please Review

x3 Distant Storm

**Edited: 10/27/06**


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I have no authorization as to the ownership of beyblade, or anything under copyright that is mentioned below. Also, the song "Haunted" belongs to Evanescence.

Author's Note: This is a repost, I edited all this stuff just a little.

_Gone_

_Chapter Six_

_Distant Storm_

xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe cautiously approached the team room. No one was there, but she could at least check out the standings so far. It was the middle of the second battle. And as far as one could tell, they were pretty decently matched out there. Looking at the television screen, she saw the cameras occasionally show a viewing of Voltaire or Boris. Regardless, her eyes still narrowed when they appeared on the television screen.

"Alright, I can live with this." Zoe smiled. "I knew Meriah would win. That training was definitely useful." Glancing again at the current beybattle, she noticed the strain that Hilary was under. By looking in the guy's eyes, Zoe could tell that he was basically able to freak people out with premonitions of their loved ones. Like Tyson.

Zoe drew out her cell phone. This three out of five battle was going to be made longer than it should, if Hilary didn't get it together. Dialing Meriam, she tapped her fingers on the wooden table before sitting on the red leather couch facing the television.

"Can this wait?" Meriam said, right as she answered.

_"Tell Tyson to get his ass down on the floor. It isn't against the rules, and it will cure any issue with the premonitions she's getting from that what's his face."_

"Thanks Zoe." A hand was placed over the phone. "TYSON!" She yelled, causing Hilary's eyes to become wide, and Zoe to hang up. She had done her good deed. And she would be up next to carry out the massacre.

_"Mark my words," Zoe said,"There will be no fourth battle."_

xxxxxxxxxx

When Kai had first taken a seat in between Tyson and Tala, he had felt some kind of a feeling, in the air, mind you, that had made everything feel different... yet it seemed familiar.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Tala asked him. Kai looked at him. He never mentioned anything to Tala.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, turning an arrogant glare at the boy into more of a demanding glare. Tala shrugged and looked to the stadium where the five minutes left of the intermission before the final battle were slowly ticking away.

"The fate of the final battle. Look around. Tell me what you see." Kai looked at him in disbelief, and a tad bit of sarcasm and pity.

"What are you now, a wise old sensei?"

"Do it. You'll be amazed."

"Amazed at what? The fact that Boris and Voltaire are around here? I already knew that. As for the final battle, that chick you freaked out about, she'll probably lose."

"You're the one who's being a loser. You and those idiots facing off in the ring."

"Hey guys," Tyson said, interrupting the beginnings of their argument, "Why didn't Hilary tell me she was a blader?"

"Why didn't you ask? She didn't want to burden you, and your screaming to her upon Meriam's request was just the thing she needed to win. And besides, she had nothing to do when you left. Everything reminded her of you, and she figured that to be close to you she should do what you loved. Beyblading is good for the soul you know."

"I guess."

Tala turned his attention away from Tyson. He'd get his answer by asking Hilary directly after the championships. He focused, yet again on Kai. "Did you do what I asked you?"

"Yeah, sure I did. And all I saw were a bunch of kids sitting here waiting impatiently for the final battle." Kai added a few choice words under his breath and the lights began to dim down to the center of the Arena. The battle was about to begin. Tala took a deep breath and looked up a Voltaire, who made his way down to the floor, but first, he stopped to face his grandson and Tala.

"Do you know about our weapon?" The old man asked.

"It doesn't scare anyone." Tala said, regardless of what Kai's actions would be in the next few moments.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure Kai will like the show."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just a little memory we reconstructed and made a tad bit stronger."

"That's all that bit beast will be. A memory."

"You lie." Voltaire said. "Who's fighting in the finals? Meriam? Emily? Those incompetent fools know nothing of what power they're facing."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"That girl that was with you, Tala, you know she's afraid of tournaments."

"I know that she dislikes some things, maybe that's her reason. She's nothing of your concern." As Voltaire passed, Tala added an "As if," under his breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! You all know what time it is! If Glorious Revolutions wins this round, then the World Championship title is theirs! However" Hilary ran over to Jazzman and handed him a sheet of paper. He put a hand over the mic. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's risky." Hilary nodded, sure of herself. She'd then returned to her team and looked at the opposing boys with a smirk. "Alright, upon the request of Glorious Revolutions, this battle will be the final battle. Whoever wins this battle, there will be no complaints. The winner will be crowned World Champion!" The crowd cheered, and Tala clapped.

"You know Kai, this battle is going to be hell," Tala said. "So you better not blink. It might end that fast."

Kai had no chance to respond. "Now, to introduce the competitors. From Bad Karma, it's Rafael, and his bit beast... uh, well, why don't we let him tell you that." Jazzman got off of his little platform and walked over to where Rafael had stepped onto the top step of the arena. He handed him the microphone.

"My bitbeast is the best one you'll ever see, Black Dranzer!" A roar of cheers for those supporting Voltaire and Biovolt were quickly washed over by a wave of low boos. Jazzman took back the microphone and went back up to the platform.

"Now, for his challenger... uh, Hilary, girls, are you sure this is right?" Hilary once again nodded her approval. "Alright folks, give it up for..."

Zoe stood in the blackened hallway where she was to emerge when announced. She was ready to cause and uproar. A shrieking, lightning fast uproar.

"GIVE IT UP FOR ZOE CALINEZ!" Kai choked on the air in his throat. His grandfather slammed his fist on the rail, then turned and gave a smirking Tala the most ruthless glare.

Then she came out.

This was when everything got real interesting. Her long hair was down. And it displayed both colors. A reddish tinted chestnut brown, and the black streaks that no one could explain. She wore a shirt that ended above her naval, which had been pierced with a small array of slightly dangling diamonds. The shirt was a tank, and there was a cut about an inch from the top. It was yellow and black. Black in the center, then from the straps around to the back was yellow. Then there was the bottoms. Leather chaps, which covered her bottom, yet exposed the skin on the inside of her thighs. They were black as well, but had a wide yellow stripe down the outside of both legs. Her scars on her torso had been made visible, and gave her a dark tone, as though she was going to shred them. Well, she was, but that was a different story. Her dark tanned skin was radiant.

Tala looked to his teammates on the opposite side of him, who were fighting the urge to run down there. Kai finally caught his breath from being shocked to death.

The minute she walked out, the murmurs had started. Now it was becoming audible. Tala had made his way to the isle, going down to the landing where Voltaire was. He looked at Kai, who was about two rows up, and then to his team. They started chanting as well, spooking him even more.

"Blitzkrieg, Blitzkrieg, Blitzkrieg..."

"What is the meaning of this?"

Tala looked at Voltaire.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, hang on." Tala made a bold move. Jumping over the railing, he landed on the floor, and then ran to Jazzman, stealing the surprised DJ's microphone.

"I thought we should give this girl a warm welcome and a proper introduction. I'd like to introduce Zoe Calinez, my SISTER and the one that you guys will never forget. THE ONE AND ONLY BLITZKRIEG!"

No one had ever heard the usually emotionless Biovolt Soldiers yell that loud and cheer like that. But she was, all in all, one of them.

Mr. Dickenson stared at the riot that had now formed incredulously. Never in a million years had he suspected that Zoe and Tala were brother and sister. They never acted like it to him. Maybe they were close, but nothing like this had struck him. Then there were the gashes. He'd have to ask about those. And about the 'Blitzkrieg' thing. Wow, he sure had a lot of questions.

Zoe casually made her way through the stadium. There was one instance that she stopped and stared at the Blitzkrieg Boys, causing the three others to nod to her and hold up a single fist. She pointed to them, her sign of respect, and kept going. When she finally got up to the platform upon which her battle was about to start, Tala gave back the microphone and gave his sister a hug, which she returned.

"Give 'em hell." She smiled.

"That's what I intend to do."

xxxxxxxxxx

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

"It's time to get this battle underway!"

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

"Bladers ready! Three... two... "

'I've been waiting for this moment. For as long as I can remember. This is what destiny will be. I have to do this. If I have to die trying. I'm alone now. I've been alone. Love, yeah. I loved him. No more. This is the boiling point. After this I'm starting over. I can't wait forever. No more.'

"One! Let it rip!"

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

"No more!" Zoe yelled with an unheard of intensity as she launched her beyblade into the dish.

The sound of beyblades whizzing through the air was the first sound heard.

_Watching me_

"You think you're something special? Watch and learn what beyblade is about."

_Wanting me_

Her green eyes scanned the field, then took in everything around her. She then watched her beyblade slam through a mountain of rocks in the middle of the playing field. The entire dish had the same general makeup as the one for Tyson and Kai's battle, covering a square mile and being just plain rock. It was something that if you knew what you were doing you'd be all set.

_I can feel you pull me down_

The intensity of this moment was greater than anything. This battle, this... everything. After this, she decided, destiny had given her another shot. To do what she wanted. To break free. What would she do with it? She would think. She would do anything but stay in this town. She'd get the hell out of here and think about her future. She contemplate everything that had made her love him. She'd say not a word about anything. She knew what she had to do. And it all started and ended here.

"I have a question." said Zoe, obviously noticing the break in their all out battle. She made direct contact with his blade, only to hear the roar of black dranzer.

"No." Rafael said, glancing at her as though she were a piece of meat, "I do not fear death."

"You should. You're just killing yourself from the inside out." She sighed, then met his eyes. "You should fear death, me, hell, and the fate of your match. This isn't going to be anything like you've heard before."

"I can see fear in your eyes." She looked at him.

"No. You see the knowledge of what's to come." Looking up the girl noted something in his eyes. It was smaller before, but he was being consumed by darkness.

"What am I afraid of? You know you're going to lose."

"No." She gave him a look that reflected agony. "Do you see the marks on me? You see these lines?"

"Who couldn't. Their freaking huge."

"Exactally. Do you know what power you posses in your control?"

"Yeah. All the power I need."

"No. You, unfortunately, will be possessed by the demon inside your bit. Then you will try to attack me. You will not succeed."

"Succeed at what? This?" Using the power at his fingertips, he made the falcon launch an attack, one so low that it caught her face, on the side, close to the side of her neck. She growled fiercely. The chant grew.

_Fearing you, loving you_

_"Blitzkrieg, Blitzkrieg, Blitzkrieg..."_

_I won't let you pull me down_

The next thing heard, was the terrifying shriek of a falcon. The entire room seemed to darken immediately.

"You know you stand no chance now, right? We will destroy everything left of you."

"You stand on false knowledge. You know that black dranzer was defeated by Tyson, right?"

"Who doesn't? It doesn't matter now anyway. BD is so much stronger."

"You are naive. You have no idea about this. I have defeated him before, and I will do the same now. I know what I'm doing."

_Hunting you, I can smell you- alive_

A demon-like smile came across Rafael's face. "Black Dranzer can smell you. It can smell your blood."

"Then what are you waiting for? I dare you. Try to kill me. Just try." Once again, the beyblades crashed. Her jade eyes pierced through his beyblade, seeing the shape of black dranzer. She then looked up to Kai, who was studying her actions closely. "Not even Kai could kill me," she said finally. "You don't scare me. And as far as what's left of me, if you take it, I'd be glad." Pausing she added, "I've learned from the past, and I don't care about the future. Take your best shot."

The black and blue beyblades clashed, causing shock waves to surge out of the collision and into the audience, making the camera screens shatter.

_Your heart pounding in my head_

"Take him down!" Tala yelled. Looking up to him, she did just that.

"Nitra, I summon you!" Suddenly, out of nowhere the black falcon appeared. Again. Right in front of her face. She screamed for all she was worth, out of the pain and fright that was associated with the beast. Looking down, she saw that its talons had taken a detour across her chest, and murky black blood began to rush down over her wounds. Her head was down, and her sides heaved, but she soon lifted her head as the chants grew louder. "Do you know what happens when you make me mad?" Her voice was low. Very dangerously low.

"Oh dear, I'm so very scared." She gave Rafael no chance for another attack.

_Watching me, Wanting me_

"The time is now. Nitra, Blitzkrieg!"

_I can feel you pull me down_

The cries of the crowd grew loud as a second phoenix made it's debut. The girl concentrated carefully on the blue phoenix. When she called blitzkrieg, she knew what would happen. A large amount of fire encircled the girl, who closed her eyes, and then opened them, with the fire reflected among her tears. She hadn't used this attack in so long. It felt so good. Extending both arms with her palms facing her opponent, the fire raced from her hands and into the deadly smash that sent black dranzer into oblivion. Of course, smoke covered everything.

_Saving Me, Raping Me_

"Once the smoke clears, I believe we will have our winner!" Jazzman yelled.

_Watching me..._

"What's going on?"

"Where the heck?"

"Where'd she go?"

"Zoe!" Tala's yell was louder than them all. "Where did you go?"

xxxxxxxxxx

please review

x3 Distant Storm

**Edited: 10/27/06**


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I only own the plot line and the original characters.

Gone

Chapter Seven

Distant Storm

xxxxxxxxxx

A nineteen year old Tyson entered the room where everyone was previously sleeping. "Hey guys, come on, breakfast is ready."

"Alright." The group poured into the kitchen and grabbed a plate which they proceeded to eat while facing the television.

"_Still no word on the location of World Champion Zoe Calinez. No one has any idea, and some say that she won't be found. We take you now to a live press conference." The camera now showed Stanley Dickenson and Tala, as well as other joint owners of the BBA sitting in front of a long table._

"_Tala, you said she was your sister. Wouldn't she contact you by now?" One reporter asked._

_Tala's eyes were hard. "She disappeared for years. After she left Biovolt years ago, she was always on her own. And she never showed up again until G Revolutions went missing. She doesn't like the spotlight. She'll come back, she still hasn't completed everything she wanted to do."_

At this point, Kai left the room. All others watched him, silently knowing he still blamed himself for that. She didn't want to face him. Tala had tried telling him that she just wanted freedom, but he still thought she was afraid to be around him because of the old days. Personally, Kai knew that she hadn't done what she felt she needed to do. She needed to fight him, without any obstacles in their way. She wanted a fair tournament. Which was understandable, but she never seemed to come without there being a severe problem.

He wondered occasionally what he'd say to her. Obviously, she'd traveled how far to save him two years ago, nearly died twice, and the last time he saw her she was almost covered completely in blood. Black blood. He wanted to thank her, for more than what happened two years ago.

Despite what he had done to her, she still acted as his best friend. She was willing to die for him. She'd proved it long ago. Now, all he had to do was simple. He had to find her and thank her.

Tala entered Tyson's home, to find them all glued to the television. "We aren't going to find her," He said, frustrated. "She'll show when she wants us to find her."

Hilary was the next to speak. "You know, maybe she'll just come to the next world championships."

"Doubtful." All heads turned to Kai who had once again entered the room. "She's not going to show with me around."

"You lie. Kai, she doesn't blame you."

"Sure she does. If you saw the way she looked at me before the smoke covered the arena–"

"I saw how she looked at you." Tala said, anger mounting.

"She hates me," He said once again. "I know because I've caused her more pain than anyone else."

"Quit moping. It won't get you anywhere," Meriam scolded, growing annoyed with Kai's pity act.

"It's not like you don't go blaming me anyway. You all know it's my fault."

"I don't blame you. She's never been one for staying in one place, except for when she really feels safe."

"And that's why she doesn't want to be here. Because–"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF? WE ALL KNOW SHE LOVES YOU–" Tala stopped short. Had he actually said that? Judging from everyone's response, he figured he had. Well, his sister would sure love him for this one.

"It's such a lie. Why did you bother even saying it?" Kai asked him, this time quieter. It was almost as if he was a small child, whimpering, about to cry.

"Because it's true." Meriah said. "She told me."

Kai turned on his heel. "No more," He said. "I can't take anymore."

Tala looked at the group of people, G Revolutions and Glorious Revolutions. "I suppose I should go talk to him," He said finally.

"No." Everyone turned to Tyson. "I'll go talk to him."

Tyson entered the backyard. Kai began to walk away. "Can't you people learn to leave me alone?"

"If we did, it wouldn't be any fun." Tyson smiled and caught up to his friend. "Let's get out of here for a while. Care to tell me exactly why you are so worked up? Other than the hate issues?" They began walking.

Kai kept silent. Then, after a few minutes, he looked to Tyson. "Did you know we used to be close?"

"What?"

"Yeah. We used to share a room... Tala, Zoe, and me. At the abbey."

"Really?" Tyson figured that if he just left it open for discussion, Kai would eventually tell him what he needed to know.

They continued in silence. Eventually, Kai said, "Black Dranzer totally fucked things up." Tyson looked at his friend, surprised that he would talk like that.

"That was it's purpose." Tyson stopped walking now, because they'd reached a restaurant. "Hey, since we didn't get to eat, want to stop and get some eggs or something?"

"Sure." Kai knew not to argue with Tyson about food.

"You know, if it wasn't for Black Dranzer, you'd still be your Grandfather's puppet. At least you gained something from all this."

"Yeah, but I lost so much more."

Tyson didn't know whether to agree or carry on in silence.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thousands of miles away in Toronto, a girl flipped off the television. Why did they insist on looking for her if she didn't want to be found? Tala at least tried to say that she'd show up on her own terms.

"I should pay them a visit. I think my whole renewal thing has gone over. Maybe sometime soon." Deep down, her heart ached when she saw her brother. She really did need love, and she was willing to admit it.

Pulling off her shirt, the girl took a look in the mirror. Her eyes glanced to the marks that now covered her. On her toned body, the scars were a pink-white color on her tan skin. Glancing to the telephone, she picked it up and dialed. When the phone was answered on the other end, she immediately recognized Tala's voice.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You don't happen to be taken by her, do you?"

"What?"

"You love her, don't you?"

'What!"

"OH YEAH! I HAVE FOUND THE ALMIGHTY KAI'S ONE WEAKNESS! HE HAS A CRUSH!" Kai took the opportunity to tackle the boy next to him, pinning him to the ground.

"Do. Not. Tell. Tala. I'm pretty sure he'd kill me, if I felt the same was as she does. If that's even true."

"I guess I won't, seeing how you aren't such an antisocial bastard after all."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?"

"_You know who this is." _

"Zoe?"

"_Yeah."_ A sigh was heard on the other side, a cold and lonely sigh. _"It's me. Are you at Tyson's house?"_

"Yes, where are you?"

"_Far, far away. Is Kai there?"_

"No, he left with Tyson, after blaming himself for your disappearance. You know that?"

"_Doesn't surprise me. He would."_

"When are you coming back?" Tala asked.

"_When the day suits me well." _

Tala got up and looked at a calender and circled a day. "I know what you mean," He said.

"_Til then, brother."_ The click indicated that she had hung up, but another sound from his phone indicated something different.

"A text message? That's original." Tala opened the message.

_xoxoxoxoxo-_

_Share between u and Kai._

_Love Ya,_

_Zoe._

When Kai and Tyson finally returned, Tala had made two boys sit at the table. Without a word, he slid the phone to Kai, displaying the message.

"I wasn't lying about before. I don't think that it's the best thing for me to tell you when she'll kick my ass for it, but whatever."

"When did you hear from her?"

"When you two went out."

Kai looked slightly enthusiastic. "When?" He demanded, knowing this mean she was coming back.

"Friday the thirteenth, when you can actually see the planet Saturn."

"What significance does that have?" Tyson asked.

"The last time that happened, was the night–"

"That was the night when I first used black dranzer. Against her."

xxxxxxxxxx

Please Review

x3 Distant Storm

**Edited: 10/27/06**


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade! However, I do own the original characters and the plot line.

Author's Note: This is a repost, I'm fixing this chapter up a bit, so you might like to reread it if you haven't already.

Gone

Chapter 8

My Undercover Friend

xxxxxxxxxx

Simply put, she was getting annoyed. It had been two years, and she had already left Toronto, and was in San Francisco. Just in case, she didn't want to be found. Not by Tala, or Kai. She had a master plan, and it was about time she fulfilled it.

Dialing the telephone, she decided, that she wasn't going to act all giddy and kiddish and run away forever.

"Hola, is Hiro there?" She asked, adding a tad bit of a Hispanic accent. She wanted to make it sound good.

"Yes. This is him."

"San Francisco, tomorrow, three pm. Near the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Yes ma'am." Hiro sounded slightly relaxed."I thought you said the thirteenth. Today is only the 10th."

"One am on the thirteenth. No sooner, no later will I be at that place. Of course, I may find the need for a detour." She paused. "Is Hilary around?"

"Yes. HILARY!" The sound of Hiro moving up a set of stairs was heard. Then, she heard him open a door. "Tyson, quit raping her." Zoe could imagine the color of Tyson's face at the present moment. But it wasn't unusual. They were going out.

"Hello?"

"Team meeting, on the 12th, the outdoor stadium. Eleven pm. Do not bring anyone, except for the girls."

"Alright." Hilary knew what was happening. Things were gonna get better. But worse too. Zoe's arrival meant new danger. It always did.

"Good. I'll talk to you later. Maybe. Make up a good excuse for Hiro to leave later. And don't have too much fun with Tyson."

"Ha ha ha. I won't. Shouldn't you be doing something like that with Kai?"

"Yeah, try and get him to talk to me and then we'll see."

"Alright. Bye."

"Adios." She hung up, laughing a little. They were a cute couple, and being so stubborn, hopefully things would work out. Not just for Hilary.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Hiro, where you going?"

"Out." The older boy stared at his brother, then looked to Hilary, who was next to him on the couch. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Where the hell are you going that you won't be back?"

"He's got a BBA meeting in New York, Tyson." Hilary smiled at him seductively, and judging by the look on his face, Tyson had forgotten already. "Have a good time Hiro, and don't be late." Hiro laughed.

"Don't hurt him too much. And no unprotected sex."

"Like he'd be lucky enough. I plan on a white wedding, thanks." Hilary rolled her eyes. "Men. They've only got one thing on the brain."

Tyson's eyes glowed. "Food?"

"Okay, yeah, two things. Food and sex." Hiro slammed the door. He did not want to be there when Tyson said something wrong. Hilary was the queen bitch. She pretty much controlled what he did. Now though, since she could blade, she had been training with Tyson. There had been quite a few tournaments since Zoe's last disappearance. Hopefully, there would be no chance of anything else going wrong.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe knew that she could've left and come to town on her own. She was thinking about it when she saw Hiro run over to her and give her a hug.

"Security hasn't found out about me yet. They registered the name, so i figure they won't and aren't going to say anything. I hope."

"You're so serious."

"I'll calm down when I finish what I started." she raised her sunglasses up, and Hiro got a viewing of her eyes, which were flecks of dark greens, that faded into a lighter green. It was very intensive color, and Hiro smiled at her.

"Aww, you missed us." She batted his arm playfully.

"Nah. I just wanted to stop being an asshole." her attitude changed. "Because that's all I've ever been."

"Shut it. We gotta get onto that plane, then we'll discuss what we're going to do."

"I already know what we're going to do." She smiled. "I round up the troops, show up uninvited at one am on the thirteenth, then challenge them. They'll be up. Kai can feel it when I am around. She took Hiro's arm, and they made their way to the plane. She figured that it would be only a matter of time.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tyson, Tala, can I talk to you guys?" Kai managed to say this after dinner. The rest of them stared in shock.

"Yeah, sure buddy," Tyson said. Tala nodded. He had been living with the rest of them as a way to keep Kai company, to train, and because if Zoe called, he wanted Kai to be right there. The rest of his team lived in an apartment in town, still.

"What are the rest of us? Chopped liver?" Daichi yelled. Kai looked up at him, his eyes cold.

"This has nothing to do with you!" he yelled back, in a demanding tone. Daichi withdrew.

Hilary, who had been diverting questions about Hiro all day, finally said something. "Everyone chill. Daichi, this isn't your business."

"You're just saying that because you probably know." Max and Ray looked at her calmly. She smiled.

"Well, of course I know what's going on. I'm a girl." she winked at the boys, then looked at Tala and Kai. "And of course, the reason I know is not because of these two. I know what's going on, and I'm on the opposite side."

"What?" All the boys jumped up. Hilary held out her hands in a 'what can you do?' kind of gesture.

"I'm not technically on your team anymore," she said, more specifically to the G Revolution team. "I'm a member of Glorious Revolution. I listen to Zoe, my captain. You never listened to any of yours," she got up from the table, taking her plate to the sink. "Oh yeah, the thirteenth," she said, looking at the calendar on the fridge. "Be ready early. Cause if you aren't ready and something starts up, she won't come back. You'll have to find her. And us, 'cause we'll go with her." She kissed Tyson on the cheek. "I'll see you later, babe." With that, she walked out the door.

"Now I really need to talk to you," Kai said with a sigh. "I know why Hiro isn't here."

"He went to go get her?" Tala commented.

"Yeah. That's just it. But why?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hiro watched as Zoe wrung out a napkin for about the millionth time. He grabbed what was left of the paper and threw it on the floor.

"There's no need to be nervous."

"You don't know that." She paused, looking serious. "Any of my girls know that should I just show up uninvited with a challenge, that means that there's something coming." Deep down, somewhere in her mind, something wasn't right. It just didn't feel like it was.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I think it might be Voltaire, hungry for revenge." She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. "And that's the worse kind of trouble people like me, Kai, or Tala could have."

Hiro pulled out a laptop. "Want to drop Dickenson a line? Your intuition is always good with him."

"Yeah," she said, sighing. "I guess I should resurface, shouldn't I?"

Hiro watched her again. She was so young, yet she acted beyond her age in so many ways. She never asked to be handed this life, she just wanted to beyblade. But then Boris and Voltaire got into everything, and people like her just weren't normal anymore.

Zoe grabbed the computer, typing in an e-mail and password, then typing in the e-mail address of the recipient, the subject, and finally the message:

_Mr. D, I know it has been quite some time, and this is probably the last thing you would have expected, but I feel like there is a strange disturbance somewhere, and Hiro said that you'd check into it, if I said it was my intuition. I think that Voltaire is into something. I mean, I know that he just got out of jail, but don't think an eighteen month sentence is long enough. We need to get him removed from beyblade entirely. And he won't stop until he's the leader of the biggest beyblade army. As being a vetran, I for one, personally do not wish to fight. Anyway, aren't you glad I'm back? Me and the girls will stop in soon. -Blitzkrieg._

"You really were born and raised with Kai," Hiro said. "I thought that being a girl would allow you to escape all that."

"What? The bitterness, sarcasm, and the akwardness of saying what you mean?"

"Well, kind of."

"Exactly, you mean. I know what you're thinking, 'she's so bitter, she was one of them,'" she said. "I was one of them, and now I'm not, I'm a team captain, and I have just the right touch of class. My girls know how I feel, just like my brother. Now all I need is my best friend."

"You mean your lover." She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"For once, you aren't too far off." She turned and looked out the window. "The ultimate G Rev face off. Well, one of them," she said, gently. She laid down her head, acting like she was asleep. Hiro looked at her after a few minutes, and then dialed his phone.

"Sir, I've got her with me. She won't get away this time." She heard him pause and focused on her hearing, which allowed her to hear a vicious, low, but nasal voice coming from the other end of the conversation. She knew who that was. And it was not Stanley Dickenson.

_Oh God, _Zoe thought._ I was right again. I hate it when I'm right._

From her pocket, she drew out her cell phone, and pressed in Kai's number. Tala wouldn't have his cell phone on him at that moment. She pushed a few buttons, pleased with the results, and slid the phone back into her pocket without him knowing. Now, all she could do was pray, and hold on tight to her beyblade. For once, she felt fear, as well as the protective nature of Nitra, who would probably scratch his eyes out for his treachery. _At least the others are safe, she thought, for now._. She would thank Hiro for making her feel some kind of emotion, then kill him for what he was probably trying to do to her.

-----------------------------------

"Hold on, I have a text-" Kai stared at the phone in shock, hitting a single button. "Tyson, I am going to slit your brother's throat." He paused right after my Grandfather's.

"Why? Hiro didn't do anything!"

"Well, Zoe texted me on my cell phone," Kai said, tilting the screen Tala's way.

Tala stared at Kai, cursing viciously inside his head, but only saying, "Holy shit."

"Yeah," Kai said, looking to Tyson. "Call Hilary and tell her that your brother is working for Voltaire."

"You don't know that."

"She wouldn't send me an S.O.S." He looked at Tyson, adding more emphasis. "_Me_, Tyson. The kid who fucked up her life." He paused. "Not before the night she was going to show up and challenge me to finish what we started."

"Look at what he's done before," Tala commented.

"We've all made our mistakes, Tala," Kai relied, sticking up for Tyson. "Both you and me have been on the wrong side."

"You were the one who said you were going to slit his throat."

_"I LOVE HER!"_ Kai yelled, angrily. "If anything happens to her, you know I'd be the first one to throw myself off a bridge."

"Point." Tyson sighed and picked up the phone, dialing Hilary. "Bro, what have you done?"

xxxxxxxxxx

_Please review. And thanks to all of you who have._

_-and the plot thickens x3 Distant Storm_

**Edited: 10/28/06**


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. All I own is my original characters and this plot line.

Author's Note: This is a repost of the original ninth chapter, and some of the OOC-ness, especially Kai's is gone, hopefully. You might want to reread this one, as things may change just a little from what you remember.

Gone

Chapter Nine

Distant Storm

xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe's heart pounded in her head. She knew that she was just about dead where she was right now, listening to Hiro talk to Boris Balkov. She was able to change the options on her phone to a blinking green light on the side of the phone when she received a message, so she could check it easier without him knowing.

"Hey, Zoe," Hiro said, gently, "Wake up, we're going to be there in about five minutes."

Time to turn on the act, she said, sadistically. "Huh? Wha?" She sat up straight after a moment, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She raised a perfect eyebrow up, looking at the side. Seeing the green light made her feel like she wouldn't be totally screwed. "Oh," she said with a yawn, "I got a text."

"Who's it from?"

"Why are you so nosey? What are you hiding?" He eyed her, slightly paranoid. "Dude," she said gently. "I'm just kidding." He seemed to loosen up a bit, and she realized that this was quickly becoming real. Hopefully, he knew who he was messing with.

"Just curious," he muttered.

"I know," she chided gently, flipping open her phone, and scanning the screen. "So, who's going to be waiting for us at the airport?"

"Just the girls."

"Really? That's not what I heard." She looked at her phone again. _I'll be right there. Be Safe. _"Who were you talking to before?"

"You- you weren't asleep."

"You weren't planning to tell me, we just weren't going to go to the meeting place. At least not the one I decided on. Where is Boris hiding, Hiro?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do." She squinted at him, her mouth contorting a bit, as she got out of her seat, placed on the aisle, and ran toward the front of the plane. Hiro followed her, at a sprint.

"You don't want me to have to hurt you Zoe," he warned. She turned toward him, running out of the airport.

"Put your beyblade where your mouth is," she threatened, her beyblade and launcher extended to his lips.

"Uh, uh, uh, " Hiro said. He moved a hand inside his jacket, and she saw a flash of silver.

"Zoe!" Both turned, to see a very distressed Kai standing before them.

"Don't move," Hiro said to Kai, throwing an arm around Zoe's waist. She saw Kai's eyes widen as pressure as added to her right temple.

"You wouldn't shoot me," Zoe said darkly. "They want me alive."

Hiro laughed maniacally. "You're right, I wouldn't," he said, moving the gun from her temple.

"Kai! Get out of here!" She pleaded with such an intensity that even Kai had never seen before. Tala came racing up to them, from behind Kai.

"Wow," The oldest boy said. "It's quite a party." He looked over at Zoe, who gasped. "You think I'm going to shoot them?" He asked, talking quietly.

"Not if I go quietly."

"Exactly. I'll tell you what, if you go and get in that Helecopter over there," he pointed with his gun, "real quick and don't make a fuss, I won't have to shoot Tala or Kai."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You aren't supposed to be the evil guy, Hiro. You're doing this so Boris and Voltaire won't threaten Tyson." She no longer sobbed, she merely talked slowly and with a deliberate voice that contemplated everything. "It sickens me, and it should sicken you too that they will eventually target Tyson. If you get out now, you won't be brainwashed by them. They make good people go real bad," she said, only to get slapped in the mouth with a gun. Her mouth bled, and she looked at him in hatered. "I'm so sorry that your brother is watching," she said, no longer focusing on Hiro, but on the boy who stood behind him, coming out from behind a bush.

Tyson stood there, watching with Hilary, who had an arm around him. Tears fell freely down his cheeks, and Hilary's as well. "G Rev won't stand for this," Tyson said. "And when I say that, I mean the entire G Rev. That includes Zoe's team as well. And Tala's crew. You won't win, even if you are my brother. I'd tear you limb for limb, but Kai said he's going to kill you, so I'll leave it to him."

"Bro, you don't understand." Hiro looked at his little brother, who also looked infavorably upon Hiro. "You don't know what real power is."

"I do," Zoe said from next to him. Wiping off the blood with a black sleeve. "The freedom to choose who you are. To make the decisions that determine who you will be. That is power."

Hiro pushed her foreward, resting the tip of the barrel on her back. "I'll blow you to pieces if you don't shut it. We have an appointment and we can't be late." Zoe looked at Kai and Tala, both of whom looked almost without hope.

She gave them a final glance, defiance fiercely illuminated in her eyes. "They don't own me. They never will. Be strong guys," she called, and within a moment, the helecopter had swallowed them and they were gone.

Kai, Tala, Tyson, and Hilary stood there watching the exact spot where the helecopter disappeared. Kai reached into his pockets, trying to warm up his chilled hands, when suddenly, his right hand met something that felt like a warm coal in his pocket.

"Dranzer." Kai grasped it tightly, feeling the beast's warmth pusling through him, trying to be of comfort. Dranzer was trying to tell him. Tell him that she would watch over Zoe."

Tyson put a hand on his best friend's shoulders. "She wouldn't put us in danger," The champ said, growing a bit frustrated. "We gotta find her. And danger means nothing to me."

"Yeah," Kai said, turning on his heel, and drawing out his cell phone. After a moment, he growled angrily, "I want a plan, Dickenson. She got us out of there, now we've got to get her."

"Dude, calm down."

"Leave him be," came a chorus of voices. Max, Ray, Kenny, Daichi, Mariah, Meriam, and Emily approached from the road. "We're going to get her back. That's a promise."

Tala looked once more at Kai. Maybe it was just the glare from the sun, but there was a trail that started at Kai's eye and ran down to his chin. He shook his head. What the hell had these kids done to deserve all this?

xxxxxxxxxx

_please review_

_x3 Distant Storm_

**Edited: 10/28/06**


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, I only own my oc's and the plotline.

Gone

Chapter 10

Distant Storm

xxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Valcov." The purple haired man clambered into the helecopter and gave her a rough once over.

Hiro looked at her, surprise taking over his features. It had only been a year since he last saw her. "Valkov?"

"There's really no reason to hide behind a fake name," She sneered in his direction. He said nothing.

Her attention returned to her hands, a malicious glimmer taking hold in her eyes. Hiro followed the girl's glance down, to see a black and green metallic blade in her hands. The transformation process from the defiant captain of good to the vicious biovolt soldier had become complete rather quickly, considering Zoe's original stance.

"Quit staring," Zoe snapped, glaring at him. Her eyes were ruthless, cold. He had known this was going to happen. Still-

Somewhere, deep inside the pit of his stomach was an uneasy feeling. Kai had never looked that evil under the black phoenix's influence. This wasn't going to end well, and if there wasn't a threat against Tyson's life, he never would've been in this situation in the first place.

Hopefully, they wouldn't be too late.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tyson scanned the battlefield before him. Ray nearly had him cornered. "Come on," the Japanese boy pressed. "Let's see what you've got!"

There was the sound of metal on metal contact, and a heat filled the air. Ray succeeded in pushingTyson back enough to start another offensive attack. Pleased with himself, he proceeded to call on his bit beast, which emerged in a shower of electrical sparks.

"Drigger!"

"Dragoon, counter!"

Within seconds of their initial contact, a series of others erupted, followed by the nodding and approval of both bladers. They were having fun, as competitive as it was. "You've gotten better," Max commented from the sidelines. From his side, Meriam nodded, her arms wrapped around one of his, their hands interlocked. "Both of you have."

"Indeed," Kai said, watching everything, scrutinizing every solitary movement.

"Tiger Claw!"

"Phantom Hurricaine!"

"Take him out!"

"No, take him out!"

"Someone just finish this!" Daichi yelled from the sidelines. "I wanna fight!"

There was a crash and both beyblades were immoble, at a standstill in the center of the stadium. Black flames and light were seen by the spectators.

Moving _around_ a beyblade that hadn't been seen by anyone up until this point. Kai gasped. He knew that beyblade.

They all did.

"Is that-"

Emily was cut off as a sudden sadistic laughter filled the air. The sound of heels on the tiled floor was heard as a person walked solo into the lower level of the training room. The balcony of spectators was silent, and the two competitors suddenly realized just what was happening.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

The woman said nothing and kept walking foreward, until she was at the edge of the beyfield. She held out her hand, the only part of her skin visible underneath the black cloak she wore.

The beyblade came up into the air, being redirected to its master's hand.

Almost.

It would've made contact with her hand, had it not collided with something else.

Something blue. And fiery.

"_Who_ the hell are you, and _what_ the hell are _you_ doing with _that_ beyblade?" Kai's eyes had fury etched into them. Two bitbeasts could have been stolen, just like that? What the hell was going on?

Black Dranzer hit the bottom of the beydish and slammed toward it's lighter counterpart. "Why is it of your concern, Hiwatari?"

Her voice was icy and fiercer than anything he had ever heard before. It made him want to edge back in fear. But he wouldn't. He'd never back down.

Still, that voice sounded strangely familiar.

"Dranzer, blazing tempest attack!"

The red phoenix rose from it's sanctuary, explanding its wings in an explosion of fire and beauty. It seemed untouchable.

Then the other one appeared. It was frightning, terrifying, paralyzing. The black phoenix emerged in a flame of it's own color, it's beauty hauntingly regal, commanding its spectators' immediate attention and emotion.

"Finish him."

"Don't take that!" Kai's outburst caused Dranzer to send a shockwave of flames at his opponent. The end result was sending the captain's opponent toward a wall, completely sumburged in red flames. Through the fire, he saw the woman's sillhouette swagger and rise up to her feet.

Ray blinked. "What the hell is going on he- Oh man. Kai!"

The Russian's attention was diverted, from his position at the edge of the balcony, nearest to the railing, to the Chinese boy standing opposite Tyson, shell-shocked. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

Ray said nothing, instead choosing to point in the woman's direction.

Her cloak was tattered, in pieces at her feet. Underneath was a pair of dark jeans, splattered with a bit of bleach at the bottom, and a short, long sleeved black shirt that ended above her belly button. Of course, a certain necklace was slung around her neck above the v-cut of the shirt, and certain... marks adorned her stomach.

Her hair was long, past her back and coming down to a pointed end, meaning that it hadn't been cut in a while. Black was more dominant in her hair, though the original chestnut color provided hauntingly commanding overtones. Her head was bowed, shielding her face, but that meant nothing. He knew.

Kai took a leap off the balcony, using the railing to propel him over. He said nothing, though his face revealed enough emotion to prove that this had been a smack in the face. He was almost over it. He and Tala had called off the search a month ago, upon searching the entire globe and realizing that she was nowhere to be found. They assumed her to be dead, as no clues had been left behind.

"Attack him." Her voice was low. And that attack was directed at him.

"Dranzer, dodge it!" The beyblade surged out of the way, and Kai narrowly missed the attack, diving away at the last second. She wasn't messing around here.

Black Dranzer let out a piercing cry. Kai looked up. That wasn't its usual call. It was one of intense lonliness, one Kai had only heard once from his own partner- when he was in a coma thanks to Brooklyn.

"What happened to Nitra?" he demanded.

Zoe made no move to respond, instead focusing on her attack.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked, when she dodged a few more attacks.

Black flames flickered as her bowed head rose up. Cold, ruthless, unforgiving eyes peered into his as a single uncontrolled tear painted her cheek on its way down.

"Nitra doesn't exist anymore. She was destroyed for my disobedience. Black Dranzer is all I need." Her eyes seemed to harden even more. "Tempest Dreams!" An intense flame burned deeply in her eyes as a pilar of black and white light enclosed both phoenixes.

The words hit Kai like he had run full force into a brick wall. He didn't have time to comprehend them, for her attack had devastated his blade and left it stationary on the bottom of the left corner of the beyfield. She looked down, satisfaction showing in her features.

"Better luck next time- oh wait." She recalled Black Dranzer as he stood helpless against her. He knew what she was going to do, and he felt a bit of a lump in his stomach. The rest of the shock would hit him later, because this was a big issue.

"Leave him alone, you bitch!" Tyson yelled, launching his beyblade toward her. Not her beyblade, but she herself. It wasn't meant to do damage, but to stop her from moving forward with the demon inside that beyblade.

"Blitz, what are you doing?"

Tyson's beyblade collided with her upper arm, leaving a bit of a scratch. She caught the bloodied beyblade with her opposite hand and tossed it back to him, advancing toward Kai again.

"Zoe Maria." The girl stopped and turned around, looking up toward her brother, whose eyes were widened at the sight of herself, covered in blood, holding Black Dranzer. "What the hell is going on?"

She said nothing, replacing her satisfied grin with a demonic smirk. "Business," she replied at last. She turned away from him and approached Kai's blade. She heard him gasp from across the way and held out Black Dranzer. At the last minute, she pulled out a gun-like launcher that could be compared to Tala's, loaded her beyblade and shot it toward Kai's. Dranzer's red light appeared immediately, and Hilary, from above, could be heard whimpering. Max was holding both her and Meriam, and Meriah had used her cat-like reflexes to join Ray some time before. Kenny had paused from typing like a deer in headlights.

"You don't belong to him, don't do this!" Tala called. It was too late, as Dranzer's haunting shriek joined its darker counterpart's as it emerged from Kai's blue beyblade. Kai called out, but the explosion was much too loud to make it known to everyone but Zoe, who was directly across from her, less than five feet apart. When the smoke cleared to a point where it was visible, Kai found himself staring into a pair of ruthless, and utterly terrifying green eyes. They blinked and he saw no weakness.

"She's all I have." Zoe's voice was hard, low pitched, and fierce. She held the black and green beyblade tightly in her hand, gazing down at it for a moment before looking up at him again. "I'll destroy you both, but I'll never take her away from you." She reached forward and traced the side of his face with her hand. It felt surprisingly warm. "And that's a promise."

A second wave of smoke engulfed the room, and when it cleared, she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

"KAI!" Tyson had nearly taken his friend and captain out with a running tackle. Kai had moved gracefully out of the way, while retrieving his beyblade. He gasped when he saw the center of it. Tyson saw it and stared in a shock of his own.

"She didn't." Kai mused sadistically, then looked up at Tala, who was watching him, face twisted in rage, frustration, and a hint of saddeness that no one usually saw. "Tala, she didn't."

"You've got to be kidding me." Tala heard something coming down the hallway that led to the balcony, turned around, and swore colorfully in Russian.

"Was there a battle here?" Dickenson asked, confused. "I heard an explosion."

"That was Zoe," Tyson said angrily. "She came this close to getting Dragoon, Drigger, and Dranzer."

The old man took a step back, closing his eyes and biting his lip to most likely divert his own string of curses. "Did she get any of them?"

Kai looked up and shook his head. "No."

Tala looked down at Kai. "Go on, I know there's more than that."

"She said, 'I'll destroy you both, but I'll never take her away from you.' Then she promised me it."

Tala nodded, and pulled out his beyblade. "We're going to have to take her out."

Kai grunted to say that he agreed. Hilary took that small moment of silence to rush down to the Russian captain. "We have to get her away from that- that thing."

The captain looked at her and nodded. "I don't think she's after our bitbeasts."

Ray looked at him, thinking about as rationally as he could in a time like this. "You say this after what she said, but who knows who wrote up what she said. It could all be a part of Voltaire's plan, for all we know. He knows that we care about her, and he knows that we're willing to fight for her. Of course he'll try to play to our emotions. That's how he operates.

"Its not that."

Max stepped in. "Had she gotten any closer, she could've killed you, and taken your bit beast!"

Tala held up his hand to silence anyone else who got the idea to step in. "There's a reason behind this, isn't there. I can tell, so spit it out."

Kai nodded, then looked directly at Tala. "She said that Nitra doesn't exsist anymore."

Tala sunk to his knees. "What?"

"Yeah. Zoe said that they destroyed Nitra for her disobedience."

"You don't know if that's entirely true," Tyson put forth. "We all thought Black Dranzer had been destroyed by Zoe."

Tala cringed, knowing something, but said nothing. Kai eyed him, also aware of the same ugly truth.

"Did you see the look in her eyes?" Kai asked. Tyson nodded.

"They looked cold... almost empty."

"Exactly."

The red head cursed viciously, breaking out of the grip the chairman used to pull him to his feet. "And yet again, even when she's evil, she still finds a way... Damn it. I'm going to take those two assholes out, even if I have to die trying."

Kai nodded. "Join the club."

xxxxxxxxxx

_/Black Dranzer is in her blood. The only way to destroy it is to destroy her./_

xxxxxxxxxx

This is the shortest chapter I've written in a long time. Hopefully, you like it. It started out in a completely different direction, but I wasn't in the mood for the cheezy happiness thing. I think this makes everyone stay just a bit more in character. Next chapter will go into Kai's emotions a bit, since he's not wearing them on his sleeve this time around. I hate making him out of character, it makes me cringe.(so I cringe a lot)

Let me know if it's better, worse, or just... okay.

Please review, and I'll see you next time.

x3 Distant Storm


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. All I own is my OC's, the plot line, and perhaps the candy bar I am going to eat. Actually, no, because I got the last one from my Mommy(i'm such a dork).

Gone

Chapter Eleven

Distant Storm

xxxxxxxxxx

Hiro grabbed her by the shoulder. "Boris, Voltaire, they aren't here. It's just the two of us," He said gently.

She shrugged. "And?"

"What did they do to you?"

She said nothing, turning to stony silence.

"Why are fighting with Black Dranzer?"

She spit at the floor. "Were you not there before when I totaled him? Or were you in a coma?" Her eyes were piercing and stormy against her hair. She pressed the towel handed to her against her bleeding arm.

"I was here," Hiro responded. "I want to know what happened. I've been stationed all over the place with Voltaire."

"Go home," She said suddenly. "I can't go back, but you can. You're doing this for Tyson. I'll torment you all enough, enough to never deserve forgiveness. You can go back. They'll forgive you."

"They'll forgive you if you ask it."

"I've done nothing wrong."

"But today-"

She shrugged, eyes stormy still. "I didn't do anything to him, but promise not to take his bit beast. Boris and Voltaire merely ask me to torment them. Not take anything from them. I'd suppose that doing this is wrong, and it hurts them all, but come on. I didn't do anything, though your goddamned brother made a nice incision here. Next time we stop, get your ass out of here, Hiro."

"You could come too."

"I can never go back."

"Why?"

"Because when Nitra-" She broke off there and continued in a different way. "Well, now that she's gone, Black Dranzer is my partner. We are one."

"That can be changed."

"Unless you kill me," She said viciously. "It cannot."

"And why is that?"

"She's in my blood. She's been there long before you knew who I was. Since Kai-"

"Since Kai-"

"Yes." She leaned back, applied pressure to her cut and crossed her legs. "And it's no disrespect to Nitra, either. We have her permission."

"And you know this?"

"Yes."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because. You have the general idea."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kai looked over to Tala, then back to Hilary, then to Mr. Dickenson, and finally, at his hands, which lay, clenched and pink in his lap. "Please," Tyson was saying. "If we know she's alive, we should try and capture her."

"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Tala responded. "She's a free spirit, she'll fight like a wild animal."

"So what? One of us should be able to fight her and at least pin her down," Meriah said desperately.

"She doesn't want to be found." Everyone looked to Kai. His words were law, especially with the arrangement of current events. "She'll find us if she needs to tell us something. And unless any bit beasts disappear, we shouldn't fight her until she comes to us. Then we'll take away Black Dranzer."

Hilary sighed. "But what if it takes her over first?"

"Obviously it already has," Ray said. Max nodded.

"Yeah," The American chimed. "Have you not seen her hair?"

"Dye, Maxy," Meriam responded.

The group noted how Kai looked out the window at the few flakes of snow plummeting to the earth. "Will taking away Black Dranzer do anything?"

"Of course," Dickenson responded to Daichi. "It will make her normal again."

Kai shook his head and Tala followed suit. "No. She will never be normal again."

"And why not?"

"What kind of idiot are you?" Kai said, his booming voice shaking the walls. "Did you not hear them say that Nitra is gone?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Within the confines of her room, Zoe stared at her self in the mirror. Eyes filled with tears, beyblade in hand, she looks at her reflection.

"I know who I am."

A voice echoed to her.

_It's not who you want to be._

"It's who I have to be."

_I know what I have done to others in the past._

"Nitra told me to trust you. And so help me, I will do as she says."

_I would do anything to bring her back to you._

Tears fell from her eyes, her hair frizzing into curls. Something different. Never expected that, she supposed, when she shaved her head. "And that's why I trust you." She stopped and thought for a moment. "But you're here now, and Nitra lives in you. I feel it. You are my partner now, Black. Nitra would not want me to stop fighting."

_And you won't. We will fight together. As partners._

A knock was laid on her hotel door, shaking her out of her reviere. "Yes?" she asked, darkly.

"It's Hiro."

"Come in."

The door opened, and she brushed away stray tears, ones from before. He set his bag on the floor near the door. "Thank you," he responded gently. "This is the last time I will change sides."

"If you come back here, I'll kill you," she said, and he got the idea that she wasn't joking, for in all reality, she wasn't. He enbraced her, and after a moment, she akwardly hugged him back. "Tell them I'm not after them."

"Should I tell them that you're partners?"

"No. That's something they have to learn on their own, they won't trust you too easily. Tell them my story. Tell them that Nitra was the sacrifice."

"She was?"

There was a nod. "Black Dranzer was chosen by Nitra, to be my next partner."

"And you accepted that?"

"Yes." She paused. "And I know she chose Black long before, when I fought Kai all those years ago. I know Nitra made it that way. And I will respect her wishes. Nitra lives in Black Dranzer, strange as it seems."

"I know."

"Good." She smiled and reached up to her neck, pulling at the clasp on the back of her necklace. "Give it to Kai. Peace offering. Tell your brother you love him. And your Grandfather. And tell them why. Then they'll understand."

"Should I tell Kai-"

"No. Don't tell him. It will hurt him more."

"Alright." He embraced her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Be safe."

"I have Black Dranzer. I will be fine."

He nodded, picked up his bag and left. She threw herself back onto the large bed and stared out the window at the snowy sky.

_You really trust me?_

"I trusted Nitra, and she hasn't steered me wrong yet." A smile curved her lips. "She was the strong, and now, I will be. For us all."

xxxxxxxxxx

The young man took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "Please," he prayed quietly. "Let them understand."

He laid a soft knock on the door and heard pounding sets of footsteps. Tyson stood before his brother, eyes wide, but soft, beginning to fill with tears. He blinked, the tears fell. "Come in."

Hiro stared in shock. Then it hit him. She must have tipped them off. He followed his brother into the Dojo, leaving his shoes, and then entering the kitchen. His grandfather stood there before them, also staring in disbelief. "Hiro?"

The elder nodded, and was immediately brought into an embrace. No cool words were used, no one said anything else, but the group in the living room had suddenly been brought into the kitchen. Ray nodded in Hiro's direction, and the rest of the group, save Tala and Kai looked happy.

"Welcome back," Hilary said, and was caught in an embrace between both brothers.

"You related to me yet, sis?"

"Damn close to it," Tyson said, with a smirk. Hilary turned and looked at him confusedly. His face suddenly sobered up, as to conceal things from his girlfriend.

The group was pretty excited, and after a while, all went to the living room and sprawled out between furniture and the carpeted floor.

Time passed, and the group went about normal conversation, not bothered by the fact that Hiro was there. He sat and listened, not being of much good since he hadn't been around in a while. Tyson looked over to his brother.

"She did tip us off, if that's what you're wondering," The young champ said, Hilary laid out next to him on the floor. The arm that was lazily draped over her tightened. "That's why we didn't rip you to pieces." Tyson thought for a moment and Kai got up and walked off. "'Cept him. He's pissed off at you."

"You all should be," Hiro said for a moment. "But I saw Zoe. She's the one who told me to come back."

"Why?" Tala heard himself ask. "She's the new evil pawn."

Hiro shook his head. "No, no she's not." He pressed his thumb and index finger of his right hand against his temples. "She's upset, perhaps a little dark, but she is not evil. She told me that I could go back. She doesn't think she can."

"She always can."

Everyone turned to Kai, whe was leaning against the doorframe. "I told her that," Hiro said quietly. "She told me-" He said, picking himself up off the floor and approaching Kai, "That I was to give you this," he said, dangling the golden chain with the small spherical stone in front of the Russian. Kai took it, and said nothing. Hiro walked back to the center of the living room and sat down. Kai followed. "Nitra is indeed gone."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked. "Where'd they take her?"

"She must've abandoned her because of her choice to work for-"

Hiro shook his head rapidly. "Didn't she tell you that Nitra was destroyed for her disobedience?"

Kai nodded somberly. "Yes."

"Nitra was the sacrifice."

"Then they gave her Black Dranzer," Max intervened. "Right?"

Hilary nodded, figuring it had to be what happened. "No," Hiro stated plainly.

"It chose her?" Emily asked, confused.

"No..." Hiro thought for a moment. "Well, kind of. I'm not sure I'm the one who should tell you this, Kai, but you're a big part of the reason why she has Black Dranzer."

"What?"

Tyson and Hilary looked from Kai, to Tala, and rested on Hiro. "How the hell is that the case?"

Tala growled."Talk, Granger."

Kai seemed pretty off balance at this comment. "Because of our first fight?"

"Her DNA," Tala said suddenly. "Black Dranzer attacked her when she was bleeding."

"Black Dranzer nearly smothered her," Kai said quietly. "Twice."

"But it messed up her DNA. That must be why, remember that time in the airport?"

Hiro nodded, as did the rest of the group. "She is fine with Black Dranzer. It was tamed by her, I swear."

"How do you know?" Half the members of the group in the room chimed in with.

Tala was the one who continued. "Her team mates, save one, are all here, trying to forget they were ever involved with Zoe Valkov, Calinez, whatever the hell you want to call her. And no one wants that. All I'm saying is that we need to find her and get that- that- demon the hell away from my sister."

Kai shrugged. "Why bother? It's not our decision."

Hiro seemed to agree. "I don't think she'd like that."

Tala continued. "We're only looking out for her."

Hiro sighed.

That's exactly what she's doing for them.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**please review!**_

_**i'm making the chapters shorter, but hopefully they're of better quality... Hopefully. So you should review... yeah.**_

_**hit the purple button!**_

_**DOOOO IT!**_

_**x3 Distant Storm**_


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. However, I do own my plot line and my oc. Other than that, I've got nothing.

A note: this chapter makes some references to the Roman Catholic faith. That's my religion, and I'm not forcing anything on anyone, but there is a priest involved. It kind of smooths out the story line.

Chapter Twelve

xxxxxxxxxx

She shut her eyes for a moment. Contemplating.

_Don't second guess._

She nodded. 'I won't,' she telepathically responded, a moment later. She extended the blade forward, attached to its launcher of black and silver.

The man gazing at the center of the dish didn't bother to look up. "Three, two, one-" She tightened her grip on the launcher, knuckles turning white in her paranoia- "Let it rip!" He said it for her. She wouldn't say it at all.

_You say it only for her, don't you?_

She nodded. A moment later, following fluid actions, the black and green blade was in the dish, the sound of each revolution being the solitary rhythm in the room. She sighed a moment later, feeling the warmth spread to her fingertips. 'This feels right,' she communicated.

_Because you have her blessing-_

'Because we both consent to this. We're more alike than we've thought.'

The man who had told her to begin looked up at her, piercing eyes and blonde hair askew. "Release the beast!"

She closed her eyes, which had opened previously. 'Let's just get this over with,' she said, trying hard to concentrate.

A bright light enclosed her mind, one of a light, but bright color. _I've got you, just call the attack and this will end._

'You sure?'

_Positive._

"Black Dranzer!" She called, and the beast arose from it's bit, calling out in a ferocious cry. 'Nice touch,' Zoe thought quietly. She received a smart answer, and stood menacingly across from the machine that was about to send about twenty beyblades at her. Just for the first wave. "Tempest Dreams!" A large curtain of black came down and overcame the room. Within a moment's notice, the black phoenix descended upon the machine and the uproar of beyblades that spewed from it. "Destroy them!" She called. A hauntingly beautiful cry descended upon them next, and Zoe called Black Dranzer back.

The black phoenix spiraled around her protectively, as a lioness would her cub. _Are you alright?_

A smile was provoked on Zoe's lips, thanks to the beast's caring nature. She nodded. 'Fine. You get stronger each time, don't you?'

The phoenix didn't get time to answer that, as the man in the room jumped up and rushed over to her. "Do you know that each time you launch that beast is ten times more powerful than the last? Kai couldn't even come close to this type of power. Voltaire will be very pleased. Boris has trained you well."

She spit at the ground, eyes hard. "Of course he has. He has no other students to worry about. They don't have her," She said, her thumb toward the beast. The man tried to come closer, but the phoenix wouldn't have it and released a sharp warning cry.

"Tell her to go to her bit."

"And if I don't?" There was a glint in her eye, one that both the bit beast and the man caught onto. Zoe was deadly these days, as Voltaire had commanded. She'd kill no one.

But he didn't know that.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a certain blonde was sent screaming- like a girl- from the training quarters, and the laughter ceased, Zoe sat down on the edge of the dish, her feet dangling in it.

'I don't think I've ever told you this, but thank you, Black.'

The teen found herself being nuzzled by the flaming bird, but the flames didn't spread, and she didn't feel like it was hot. _We're partners, this is what we do._

She wrapped her arms around the phoenix's neck, salty, uncontrolled tears following the trail of fire down its body. 'You are more than I deserve.'

_I think it was you who said that we are indeed alike._

Moments later, after laughter followed instead of tears, Zoe recalled her phoenix and walked from the training room, hardening up her appearance for sake of her boss. She knocked on the door to his office, receiving a curt reply.

When the door was opened for her by the secretary, she was met with the malicious- and happy- faces of Boris Balkov and Voltaire Hiwitari.

"You're doing exceptionally well," Voltaire said calmly. "Considering the circumstances, you've adapted rather well."

She looked at him with a dark glare, Black Dranzer's warmth surging through her, though, despite all of it, she felt dangerously cold. "Ah, well, when you have nothing left, you don't really have much of a choice, now do you?" She asked curtly.

"Now, now," Voltaire said. "Disobedience is what got you in here in the first place. Boris and I have given you a full training, and done a great deal for you. You are doing wonders with that blade."

Boris cut in. "Not even Kai could've done the things you've done with her. That's why we have decided to give you a little assignment. This one, however, may be a little more... long term." A laugh erupted in his throat and Voltaire smirked accordingly. "You see, there is a tournament coming up that I would like you to participate in. It's nothing official, but we believe you're best left to your own rules, are you not?"

"So it would seem." Running a hand through her hair she looked at him and nodded, eyes flickering in the dim light. "Tell me what to do."

xxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Dickenson looked around the room. "This competition is purely for fun. I don't want you all to freak out about going against each other, no one will be winning or gaining any titles, just a little trophy for your collection and a purse."

"And for the guys?" Tyson asked. "I'm sure when I win, I won't want any purse," He said, with a laugh.

Hilary smiled. "He'll give it to me."

"No, I want a real prize!" Tyson exclaimed. "Money or something."

A unanimous 'Oh, Tyson,' sigh resounded through the room. They shook their heads and Max looked at his friend with a tired smile. "A 'purse' is a prize of money. Not the bag Hilary carries around her mallot and make-up in."

"I always wondered how she fit that damned contraption in there," Daichi said, with an exasperated sigh.

Hilary smirked. "I'll take it out and use it, and then I'll show you."

Daichi backed away and Tyson kicked the purse away from her secretively. Daichi thanked him for it. Perhaps their partnership was a good idea. "So," Mr. Dickenson continued, picking up a huge stack of papers, "Who's in?"

Everyone's hands shot up, except Emily and Kenny's. They both agreed previously only to collect data. Kai didn't hold up a hand either, nor was he in the room. He had come in earlier and declined the offer, stating that he was going to Russia with Tala. The group had decided it would be for the best. He had been good the past few years, but some of the spark was gone from his routine. They knew why and they wouldn't dare ask him about it, without fear of being hit with something glass or heavy. Or quite possibly both.

Paperwork was passed around the room and the group quickly set to filling it out. They needed something to take their mind off things.

A no-pressure competition would work perfectly.

Or it would attract Zoe, and they'd have to call Kai. Either way, it was a step forward.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tala broke through the crowd at the airport. Kai's phone call a few hours prior had surprised him. If he was coming back, they were going to get the team together. And God only knew what chaos would ensue beyond this.

A few old men shook shaking middle fingers at him, a few mothers made angered comments to jumpy husbands about teenagers, and a few children, surprised to see their hero, tried to tackle him to get an autograph, causing the mothers to be mad at both him for not paying them attention, and their children for jumping at a celebrity. He scoffed. Talent and looks made him so popular he wished he could just die. Then he'd never have to worry about it again.

He looked toward the luggage rack, spotting his friend flexing his muscles subconsciously after getting his bag off of the conveyor belt. The slate haired individual turned around, catching a glimpse of Tala, and nodded a greeting, to which he recieved one in return.

"Hey," Tala said, not bothering to continue as he slung a second bag over his shoulders. Considering the circumstances, he wouldn't mind helping the champion with his bags, since the other boy carried two, and he only had one. Otherwise, he'd be damed if he'd be made the pack-mule.

"Hi." Kai's eyes were a vivid lilac color, with just a few whisps of grey in them. Overall, Tala had to admit that recently, they had become much more purple than grey. Perhaps it was the emotional ordeals that caused it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe ran a hand through her hair, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. She opened them again, staring out at the figid waters. From where she sat, she could see the entire Buffalo skyline, and if she squinted, she could see the Peace Bridge, combining the United States with Canada, via the Niagara River. She wondered if she jumped in the water and swam far enough out, if the current would send her to the Niagara River, and then, eventually over the falls. She figured it was a possibility, but not one she'd try unless she was serious about a potential suicide attempt.

The sun was setting to her left, and to her right, the darkness was beginning to overpower. The lake looked like a deep cerulean blue, but faded into a brilliant tropical pink color, from the orange sun. The sky in the middle was purple, and a few stars were beginning to make themselves visible. The moon was nowhere to be seen, and it bothered her just a little. Within a few moments, the sun slipped off the viewing plane, and Lake Erie's surface began to fade back into a blue, then into the purple and black hue it seemed to take on at night. The nearby city was lit up like a Christmas Tree, many lights being red and green, and the ones that were neither of these colors were the white gold color of plain lights, strung around buildings as if they were a part of a holiday display.

A string of cold air rushed by her, and she pulled the coat up against her tightly, bringing her legs underneath it's feather down padding. She inhaled this breeze, and smelled the crisp scent of snow. It would be falling soon, she supposed, as the western direction she faced began to extend dark cascades of clouds into her field of view. The stars would be blotted out soon, she figured, so she closed her eyes and made a wish, something trivial, but childlike all the same.

She had gone to church yesterday; something she had done only once in her lifetime prior. This time, however, it was of her own accord. It scared her to death, all the people looking at her, dressed in clothes that someone who was obviously a beyblade did not dress in. The entire ordeal seemed other-worldly, in a way, and the story the priest told seemed to touch her in a way. It related to her life, and it scared her. Perhaps that was what it was for: to get you back on your feet.

Really, her parents and Tala had always instilled a belief in God upon her; the Abbey was ideed meant to be a place of God, however it, and potentially she was a lie. Those beliefs had never grown though, as the Abbey's torture was meant to break her of the rulings of anyone other than Boris or Voltaire.

It had been strange though, when mass ended. People were very solemn in the beginning, reciting prayers and words that had burned in their minds since birth. She needed some of that structure though, and it seemed almost comforting, when her neighbor, an elderly woman who had to be more than four times her age extended a hand and said, "Peace be with you."

She had never contemplated peace before. Perhaps that was because it was never there for her. Something had always gone wrong at some point, someone had always interfered with her rest. Even when she had disappeared after the finals a few years ago, she knew that the feeling of unrest would remain with her. Things weren't finished. Perhaps everyone else thought they were, but she knew for a fact somethings would never end unless she personally saw them through.

After the mass, she remained, watching the previously solemn people walk past with bubbling children, smiles on their faces, almost illuminated. Perhaps this was the power of God, she thought, or perhaps it was just the fact that they believed in God, and that gave them somekind of hope. She wasn't really sure. Once the people had almost all filtered out, a few people had knelt back down on padded extensions of the pew in front of her, and said silent prayers. She sat there, not entirely sure of just what to do.

The priest had wordlessly, and completely unbeknownst to her, sat down beside her, a comapassionate look gracing middle aged features. He wasn't more than fifteen years her senior, she figured, but he was dressed in the robes and he had been the man who had led the mass.

She looked at him, after noting his presence. He looked at her with a gentle look, and part of her wished to spill the previous years of torment to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing.

"If you speak, He will listen," The priest told her. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Yeah, if He hears everything, where has He been when I was getting tortured for almost my entire life?"

The priest looked up at the front of the church, above the purple-clothed altar and the candles burning. She followed his view to the stained-glass windows. "He wouldn't give you things you can't handle. Do you know His story?"

She nodded. Tala had told her the story of Jesus Christ, and she was well aware of what he had done. Boris had also relayed the message to the Abbey's inhabitants, as a cover when anyone who wished to inspect the building appeared. The underground training physilities and the back building's contents were secrets from everyone.

"He suffered for us."

"How do you know? You weren't there!"

"I know."

She nodded, surprised that in the midst of her near yelling, that he remained calm. "I've lost so much. How can he know what I can handle. I can't handle the things I've already been through, and now, I've got even more than I initially had!"

The man nodded. The church was nearly empty before he said more. The first Advent candle's flame was the only sound that she could hear, and it's burning was soft, almost silent. She wasn't sure how long she had remained there, gazing around at the statues, the stained glass, or the altar and it's many lit candles before he so much as looked at her. She looked over at him once, but his hands were clasped together, and his eyes were shut. She waited for him to be finished, but by the way he looked, so calm and serene, she wondered how she could attain such a state.

When his eyes opened, she took a deep breath. "Zoe," she said quietly. "Zoe Valkov."

He nodded. If he was thrown by her name, or her relation to Tala, or her career, he didn't show it. Instead, he extended a hand. "Father Paul," he said, and they shook. "If you'd like, I can listen."

She nodded. "It started almost right after I was born..."

By the time she had finished her story, more tears than she thought she possessed had spilled down her cheeks. Father Paul had whipped out a neatly folded stack of tissues, which she took and used. Something about talking with him, uninterupted, and in that place, well, something happened there, and she wasn't quite sure what. She couldn't mask a thing, and if she had tried, she knew he would've known.

He had taken her hand when she had explained her situation with Nitra, with her friends, with Tala, with Kai... with what they did to break her of her will, and of the pact she had made with Black Dranzer, and just about every other ordeal in the trials and tribulations that had accumulated over her nineteen year existance on the planet. He had listened, something not many would. And at the end, he smiled.

"He heard you," was the first thing he said. She nodded.

"I think you're right." She paused, and looked up. "Well, what should I do now?"

"What do you think?" Father asked her. She looked surprised.

Her eyes shut and opened again, dark eyelashes smothering the color of her eyes for the moment. "I have to do something about it."

"You have to start from the beginning."

"But it's over."

"Not in your head," he said gently. "You live your past so many times in your head."

"I've hurt a lot of people, and a lot of people have hurt me."

"Forgive and be forgiven."

She nodded. "I have to let it go, don't I?"

He nodded gravely. "You have to live. Start over. They think they have you figured out, but only you can figure yourself out. He knows you. It's time you know yourself."

Her eyes flickered up on the altar, and the wreath lit with candles. She mouthed words she said only in her mind, and squeezed her hands together hard. "I want to fix things," she said quietly. "They have to change."

"Then change them for the better." She nodded, and looked back at him, a soft, and unusual smile on her face. She didn't typically smile, and he seemed to know that.

She took his hand again and squeezed it. "Thank you Father." He nodded, happy.

"Any time, Zoe." Within a moment, he thrust back his robe's sleeve, and checked his watch. "It's late. Care to join me for something to eat?"

She nodded. "I'd like that."

Dinner had passed almost too fast, and soon, she realized that it was indeed time for her to return back to her hotel, and potentially Voltaire and Boris. She thanked the younger of the church's two priests, receiving a hug and a sincere good luck. He had said that he would pray for her, and she knew he would.

She honestly had no idea where to go, but the priest had thrust a small, worn book into her hands, insisting that she take it. He had said that it was something he had needed, and it would help her. Now, she took it out and looked at it. The pages had golden edges that glimmered, and the top was a brown leather that she knew was genuine. For no other reason than to gain his approval, the girl swore she'd make some kind of difference. She'd just have to figure out where to start.

xxxxxxxxxx

She had figured it today that it was because of the day before that Voltaire didn't scare her that much. He had been right in her face, and some how, she wasn't in the least bit afraid of what she was going to be told, or what they were going to do to her.

"I will be leaving in an hour. I have heard that Kai has returned to Moscow with Tala. The rest of them will be entering in a tournament, which I would like you to make a few appearances at. I won't be watching over you, but I assure you, any attempts to change sides will kill you." He came very close to her face. "We have stripped you of your bit beast and broken you of your will, but I know for a fact that your actions are still very much your own. So if you'd like to have control of your actions, I suggest those actions benefit me. Boris and I will be checking in every so often."

She nodded. Her eyes flickered in his direction as he drew out a gun. "What is that for?" She asked, her voice unwavering.

"Protection. You'd be surprised how many people want me because of you and your friends. Well, ex-friends. They'll never take you back now, even though Hiro has indeed changed sides again."

"He's not worth it," she said, a smirk tilting her cherry lips upward. "He won't bother your plans, because he know you'll kill him. The lower profile you have, the better chance you have of aquiring all you desire."

He nodded. "Well, well. You seem to have quite the sneaking sense. I like your idea. Perhaps we should leave his defeat to you, hmm?"

"Alright, though I'd rather face Tyson."

The man laughed. "I don't care who of them you fight, so long as you leave an impression. Bit beasts aren't my concern anymore. You can beat those fools with or without them."

xxxxxxxxxx

Alright, there's the chapter. I'm going to update soon, hopefully, with the next chapter. Chappie eleven never wants to upload, but I'm starting thirteen right now.

Until next time, Review!

x3 Distant Storm


End file.
